


Ok Computer

by Mischeiefedmarauders



Series: Radiohead [2]
Category: Radiohead (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischeiefedmarauders/pseuds/Mischeiefedmarauders
Summary: Radiohead is in the talks for their latest album, OK Computer and have decided that they wanted a new sound so a school friend of Thom's brings him to his cousin who isn't quite all there.Once they get to the St. Cathrine's Court strange things start happening. Is it enough to drive them out or keep going.(The names of the chapter's have no relation to what is going on in the story perse, I just thought It'd be interesting to name the chapter's after the tracks on OK Computer. Lol)





	1. Airbag

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, so this is my first Radiohead fic. If you guys see anything that can be changed please feel free to tell me, politely please. Yes I'm re-writing how everything went down because I think it would be pretty interesting to get more into detail of what happened while they recorded. Should also be interesting to do this and not mention any of today's technology seeing as this back in 96/97, haha. Of course I don't own any of Radiohead just the original characters.

The sun shone bright over a street of fairly big houses. Kids were playing in the streets, riding bikes or playing football in yards. People had windows open and all the mother's of the kids seem to be congregating on each other's front porches. Of course Thom didn't think it weird, the thing he did find weird was the one house he was walking up to with an old school friend. His friend had short black hair and was a bit taller than him. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a white T-shirt, Thom was dressed about the same, but he was wearing a patterned shirt instead. The lawn was kept, but all of the windows were shut and looked like all of the curtains as well. It somehow managed to be the one dark thing on the block despite how sunny it was outside. He looked to his friend with a questioning glance. 

"She's a bit off, I'll give you that, but you wanted something different to add to your next album, she's it. I will warn you though, my cousin is....Well.....A lot, if she says anything crazy or, off putting, don't take it personally. She's a bit not good with people, but she's very nice. I'm sure you and the band will like her though" he said with a nervous laugh. Thom just nodded and let the information sink in. The guy walked up to the door and dug some keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door and held it for Thom before following in behind him. The sunlight that came in from the door illuminated all of the antique furniture and all of the weird knick-knacks that littered the multiple shelves around the main living room. Once the door was closed they were thrown into darkness. 

"Does she not like the sun or something?" asked Thom trying to get a better look around.  
"No, she just doesn't like people seeing into her house" he said as he found the light and turned it on, flooding the room in artificial light. Now that Thom could get a better look at everything he could take in a bit more detail. All of the knick-knacks that he saw were actually multiple sized skulls, random things in jars of formaldehyde, old operating utensils and multiple petrified things. 

"Are those real?" he asked. The guy looked where Thom was looking and nodded his head.  
"Yup...Don't worry, she didn't make them herself. She know's a lot of doctors and coroners" he said as he moved them further into the house. As they walked down a long hallway that lead into what looked like to be another sitting room a loud thumping could be heard from somewhere up the stairs to the right.  
"All these paintings, they're really good" said Thom  
"All her's....She a Jack of all trades, if you will" he said as he lead him up the stairs. They were three floors up, the further they climbed the thumping they were hearing started to get louder and more recognizable as music. 

They made it to the third landing and stopped in front of a door that had multiple do not enter signs on it. Instead of heading the signs the guy opened the door and walked in. As soon as the door was opened the sound of The Sex Pistols about blew them away. Inside the room the floor was covered in a once white sheet, it now hand random paint stains all over it. On the walls hung multiple guitars, basses, a couple violins, and a cello. In one corner say a harp on the wall beside it was a couple keyboards and synthesizers. On the other wall was a random collection of canvas, some covered in paint, other's blank. Beside those laid a couple of amps all plugged into multiple peddle boards, all with at least twenty pedals each. On a shelf there were multiple paints, jars full of multiple brushes, and a boombox that the music was coming from. In the middle of the room was an easel, paint already on it with a woman about thirty standing on a huge amp, looking down at the painting she was currently working on. Her black hair was up in a bun and it and multiple paint brushes, some with paint still on them, pens, and pencils sticking out of it. She had on a long white apron, that too was covered in paint. She was wearing a pair of black leather pants tucked into a pair of combat boots and a long sleeved grey sweater that had definitely seen better days. One side was hanging off of her shoulder. In one hand she had a paint brush dripping paint, the other a glass with ice and whiskey. Thom took in the room and his eyebrows shot up and nodded in approval.  
The friend walked over and turned off the music, the sudden silence caused all their ears to ring. 

"You really should learn to knock Jeff" she said, her accent very thick, not even looking at the two.  
"How did you know it was me. I could have been a serial killer" he said  
"Your the only one that has a key, and if you were a serial killer you would have left the music on as to cover your footsteps and to leave me none the wiser that you were about to sneak up on me and chop my head off or stab me, or, something. At least that's what I'd do" she said, voice flat before turning her head slightly to look at him.  
"There is that" he said with a laugh  
"Is it Wednesday already? You said you were bringing a friend over to chat about music or what not....It really is Wednesday....Where'd Tuesday go?" she said to herself as she finished her drink in one go. She shrugged and turned back to the painting.  
"What are you doing up there anyway? You really shouldn't stand on an amp" said Jeff  
"I needed a better view...Something wasn't right with it...I've tried laying down and standing on my head, but it still looked off. This is a better vantage point I think....Maybe...." she said as she tilted her head.  
"How about you come down from there so I can introduce you two" said Jeff, now crossing his arms.  
"Oh right! Company! Yes!" she said as she turned and jumped off the amp and stuck her paintbrush in her hair. "I am supposed to introduce myself now, right? I'm supposed to offer tea to I think....Because that's what your supposed to do when you have company...." she said as she started to ramble. She shook her head and waved her hand as to swat away the thoughts going through her head and smiled at Thom and pointed at him.  
"Carla, and you are Thom Yorke of Radiohead" she said as she dropped her hand and walked passed him to walk down the stairs. Jeff looked at Thom.  
"Sorry" he mouthed as he passed, Thom let out a small laugh and shook his head and followed behind everyone. 

When they got to the landing Carla was already in the kitchen filling up a pot with water while Jeff lead them there.  
"So, business. I think I remember you saying something about a friend needing help with a new sound or something? At least I think that's what your...Uh...What do you call it....It came on the computer thing....Email! Yes....Email. You didn't mention it was for them though. That's quite something to drop on someone who isn't quite right in the head, aye?" she said as she pointed to her head with one hand and turned on the gas on the stove and lit it with the other. Once it was lit she took out a pack of cigarettes from the counter and pulled one out and lit it on the stove before turning around and setting her glass down before taking out a couple coffee mugs. The kitchen was fairly big, it had all new appliances and an island in the middle, off to the right was a door that lead to the dining room. The table though was covered in books, paper pads, and drawing things. Carla started diving out the tea into strainers on the cups while Thom continued to look around. 

"You really need to clean all this up. It's not healthy to live with things cluttered" said Jeff. Carla took a long drag and turned quickly and blew the smoke in his face.  
"It's not clutter, it's organized chaos. It helps me think" she said as she turned back around and pulled out a bottle of whiskey and poured herself another glass. "Thom doesn't mind it. In fact he's intrigued" she said with a smirk as he started to go through all the papers.  
"Very interesting" he said as he looked up from one of the drawings.  
"When was the last time you ate?" Jeff asked  
"Uh....Maybe breakfast yesterday...Though I'm sure I ate a whole packet of biscuits last night though...Woke up surrounded by crumbs and the packaging beside me...Kind of pissed me off cause I wanted them for today...." she said as the pot started to squeal.  
"You really need to eat a more balanced meal, something more substantial, also, have you taken your meds today?" he said  
"See what I have to deal with. Comes over and starts telling me all the stuff I need to do, it's quite funny" she said, cigarette dangling between her lips as she filled up the cups. "It's all good though. He's the only one in the family that actually thinks about me sometimes" she said as she set out the cups along with milk, sugar, and honey. She took another drag and finished off the glass in her hand. At the mention of her meds she rolled her eyes and turned around and opened a cupboard and pulled out a pill box and opened the one on Wednesday and popped them into her mouth. She then looked around for a cup, Thom offered her his, she took it with a nod and swallowed the pills before handing it back to him. "Thanks" She said. "Don't worry, I'm only a manic depressive and a bit psychotic, but like, not the psychotic that will kill you in your sleep, but like, talking to myself and random objects and maybe spacing a bit...." she said as her eyes started to get a far away look in them. She shook her head and was back in the present with a smile on her face. Thom couldn't help his eye's get a bit huge, but he didn't say anything about it and decided to just accept it.  
"We could go out to lunch if you'd like, talk more there" suggested Thom, trying not to get into the feud, but still trying to offer a solution. He could only hide in Carla's drawings for so long.  
"Lunch sounds good, what do you think?" asked Jeff  
"Lunch... Sure....I think...Only if Mrs. Friez isn't out there. I saw her eyeing the lawn, she's plotting something, I can tell. Evil bitch was always out to get me. Only house on the block that doesn't live up to the happy go lucky, picture perfect bull shit that everyone else has" she said with a smirk.  
"Mrs. Friez isn't out to get you" said Jeff, rolling his eyes and Thom stepped over and grabbed his tea and took a sip. Carla turned and opened a drawer and pulled out a stack of letters from Mrs. Friez all to her, every single one of them with nothing nice to say. She picked them up and dropped them in front of Jeff.  
"And that's only Mrs. Friez....Mrs. Reynolds down the way....I have a whole file on her" she said.  
"Maybe if you didn't shut everyone out..."  
"Yea yea. If you didn't shut everyone out and actually made friends and got out of the house they wouldn't be so weird around you" she said, mocking him with a laugh. Thom just stood off to the side, eye's moving back and forth between them like a tennis match. He was quite enjoying it actually, it was oddly entertaining.  
"It is true"  
"And you know me. Alone is what I have, alone protects me" she said as she finished her cigarette and put it out in the sink. To this Thom's eyebrows shot up again in surprise. "I don't let anyone in and I don't get hurt again, simple" she said as she jumped up on the counter and pulled out a date book and a notepad. She felt around for a pen or pencil in her hair, Thom came up and pulled a pen out for her. "Thanks" she said as she took the pen and opened the date book. "When were you thinking about starting everything?" she asked Thom, now ignoring Jeff. Thom set his glass down and then looked around for a calendar. She then handed him her date book, he took it and looked it over.  
"Next Monday, don't know how long though" he said, handing it back to her, she took it with a nod and started to write in it.  
"I'll just go a whole month just in case, not like I have anywhere I need to be or anyone I need to see" she said then moved to the notepad. "What do you want me to bring?" she asked  
"Uhm...Whatever instruments you think would be cool, any equipment and the like" he said, she just nodded and started writing everything down. When she was done she set them aside and put the pen back into her bun.  
"Sounds good. Should be interesting" she said.  
"So, are you gonna join us for lunch?" asked Jeff  
"Why not. Gotta show the fake ass people outside that I'm still alive" she said as she jumped off the counter and headed for the stairs to get cleaned up. 

Carla came back ten minutes later, wearing the same thing, just with no apron, her hair was now in a braid and all of the paint that had covered her face and hands were gone.  
"Ready?" she asked as she came down the stairs. Thom and Jeff had made their way to the living room. The two nodded. She walked to a bowl on a table by the front door and grabbed her wallet and her Nokia brick phone and threw them into her pockets before grabbing a pack of cigarettes and a lighter and walked outside and lit one up as she waited for the two to join her.


	2. Paranoid Android

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two. Hope you guy's are enjoying it. As always it is very appreciated if you guys leave comments telling how I can do better or what you like about it.

The next Monday came around, Thom and the band were already inside St. Catherine's Court, in the ballroom watching as people brought in their equipment so they could set it up. They all gathered around a makeshift table that had random snacks and food items on it along with water and pop.  
"So, where's the person that's supposed to help us with the sound?" asked Colin  
"She should be here soon. Just a heads up...She's a bit out there and quite a lot all at once. Oh, and if she says anything morbid toward anyone, just take it with a grain of salt" he said. As he finished the doors opened one more time and in walked Carla wearing a long black flowey skirt, combat boots, and a green long sleeved shirt. She had her hair braided into pigtails and wore a large black sun hat and glasses. Thom turned and walked up to her and smiled.

"Glad you could make it" he said but she took off her glasses and took a look around and just nodded at him as she started to walk around the room, taking in everything.  
"This place is fucking fantastic! So pretty...." she said as she walked up to one of the pillars and ran a hand over some of the etching on it "They don't make them like this anymore!" she said as she ran back out the door, but returned a second later carrying a camera. She took the cover off and started taking random pictures of the ballroom "I would so paint the shit out of this!" she said. The rest of the band looked on amused. Thom cleared his throat. To this she turned and smiled.  
"Thom! Hi! Sorry, a bit not good right?" she asked as she walked up to him and dropped her hands to her side.  
"Your fine, figured I'd introduce you to the rest of the band, though I feel it would be a moot point" he said as he lead her back to the table  
"Not at all!" she said as they stopped in front of everyone. She took everyone in and smiled at everyone and waved. "Pleasure to meet all of you" she said then turned to Thom "That was the right thing to say right?" Thom just nodded "Right!" 

One of the mover's came in and looked around before walking up to the group.  
"Ms. Ives, where do you want your equipment?" he asked. Carla turned and tilted her head  
"Off to the side and out of the way of their instruments, I don't want to get in the way" she said waving her hand off to the side.  
"Out of the way? Aren't you going to be playing with us?" asked Ed  
"Nah. This is all you, I'm just here as a tool, so to speak if you want to add any weird shit. I'll play something but let you guys take over for it" she said absentmindedly as they started to bring in her equipment. What she said though caused the rest of the band to look on confused.  
"If you say so" said Phil shrugging. 

Another person came in, it seemed to be one of the owner's of the mansion.  
"I see things are coming along perfectly. Is there anything else you'll need? We'll be heading out soon" she said  
"No, everything is perfect thank you" said Thom.  
"Great, you kids don't have to much fun now. If you get hungry there's more food in the fridge along with a coupe pubs down the way" she said before waving and leaving.  
"I say we head to one of those pubs and have a relaxing night before we get this shit started tomorrow" said Colin, everyone else agreed, besides Carla.  
"Not a fan on pubs?" asked Jonny  
"Not a fan of people, you guy's go. I think I'm going to head up to my room and draw some things" she said as she started to walk away, Thom though had other ideas. He stepped in front of her but made sure he didn't touch her.  
"Come on, it'll be fun. Besides I promised Jeff I'd make sure you socialized and went out occasionally" he said as he put his hands together in a pleading motion. Carla rolled her eyes and let out a sigh.  
"Fine, but don't expect me to converse with anyone" she said as she went outside of the door and put her camera back in a bag and headed for the front door. 

Outside, the sun was just below the horizon, the last rays of sunlight trying to hold on. Carla took out a cigarette and lit it while she waited for the rest of the band, which wasn't for long. They all filed out and looked around.  
"Should we take a car or walk?" asked Phil  
"Taxi more than likely, if they come this way" said Thom who was surprised that a limo pulled up in front of them. The window went down and a driver waved at them.  
"Evening Gents and lady. Looking for a ride into town?" he asked, and they all just nodded, still surprised that a car had shown up for them.  
"Don't worry, I was hired by the owners to make sure you can make it into town if needed. Hop on in" he said as he rolled the window back up. They all looked at each other and walked to the car. Carla took one more drag before putting out her cigarette and getting in last.  
Once they were all in and settled the driver lowered the partition and looked at them.  
"Where to?" he asked  
"Closest pub please" said Thom. The driver nodded, put the partition back up and headed toward town. 

Ten minutes later they arrived in front of a brick pub attached to a couple other buildings that had closed are about to close. They all filed out with thanks to the driver and they all walked inside and looked around before they decided on a booth in the somewhat back. Once they were settled a waitress came up and took their drink and food orders and was off to put them in. Everyone else got to talking about the album and random other things and Carla sat at the edge messing with a string on her sleeves trying not to look anyone in the eye and to keep to herself. Once their drinks arrived she downed her's all in one go and ordered another one on top of a shot. The others just looked on and shrugged their shoulders and went back to their conversations. 

Their food came a bit later and everything kind of fell silent as they ate a bit. Carla was in the middle of dipping a chip in some cheese when Jonny leaned over and tapped her on the shoulder. To this she jumped and scooted away a bit and looked at him.  
"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you" he said  
"Your fine...I just don't like being touched is all. Did you need me to move or something?" she asked  
"No, it's just, that guy at the end of the bar hasn't taken his eyes off of you all night and it's getting a bit creepy, thought you should know" he said with a small smile. Carla pretended to stretch and looked over her shoulder and looked for the guy Jonny was talking about. Once she saw him she relaxed again and sighed.  
"I'm sure it's nothing, thank you though" she said as she went back her chips. They had gotten through a bit more of their food when the guy that Jonny pointed out got up and stumbled over to the table.  
"Incoming" said Jonny, motioning over her shoulder, she let out another sigh and put down the chip and sat up a bit straighter. As the guy approached the rest of the band got quiet as well.  
"You look like you could be having more fun, I know of a couple ways" said the guy as he leaned on the pillar that connected the booths together and smiled at her. Carla cleared her throat and looked at him.  
"Contrary to popular belief I am having the time of my life. I just have the emotion the size of a grain of rice and I can't really emote my feelings" she said, her voice purposefully dull and her eye's vacant.  
"Well, I'm sure I can fix that doll" he said, inching closer to her  
"I assure you you can't, now please leave me and my friends alone" she said as she turned away from him.  
"Your not even going to give me a chance?" he asked, trying to get closer. She subtlety scooted closer to Jonny but tried to not touch him.  
"How many times have you told that to your wife after she's found you cheating?" she said now looking directly into his eyes. She leaned her elbow on the table and put her head in her hand as a small smirk appeared on her face. The rest of the band were to shocked to say anything.  
"I've never cheated on my wife" he denied, but it fell to flat.  
"Oh, yes you have. The pale ring of skin on your ring finger tells me that you are still married, but took it off recently to hopefully pick up some stupid bimbo that wouldn't realize."  
"I'm widowed" he said, trying to cover his tracks  
"That would be the likely outcome of this theory, but seeing as the tan is to recent it shows that you just took it off. If you were truly widowed you'd at least have it with you or, and this one I really hope, you wouldn't go out right after your wife's death and try and pick up a chick. Though this all stems from you trying to satisfy yourself and to keep telling yourself that your not gay" she said, her smirk growing. The band's eyes were wide and Colin and Thom were trying not to laugh at the guys face, which clearly showed that everything she said was right.  
"You fucking bitch!" he said as he grabbed her arm, this was the last straw as she grabbed Jonny's beer bottle and smashed it over his head.  
"Oh shit!" said Ed sitting up a bit to try and get a look of the guy on the ground  
"Bloody brilliant" said Colin, slightly clapping. To this Carla couldn't help but genuinely smile, though she tried to hide it by looking down. The rest of the pub cheered her as well. 

The guy got up slowly and rubbed his head where the bottle had hit. Once he got his bearings he reached out to her, grabbed her neck, pulled her out of the seat and threw her into the table beside them. At this point the rest of the place stood up along with the band, all fumbling over each other to try and get out of the booth.  
Carla groaned and pushed herself up with the help of the fallen table. As she stood up she grabbed a steak knife that had fallen with her and hit it in her sleeve. She stood up straighter and turned around and glared at the guy, who was shocked that she had gotten up. She had hit her head on the corner of the table and had a bit of blood running down the side of her face.  
"You really shouldn't have done that" she said as she cocked her head to the side and smirked, which of course threw off the guy for a second before he started to run toward her. She dropped the knife out of her sleeve and threw it at him, landing it in his shoulder. He let out a scream while she now ran at him, used the booth they were just sitting in to leverage herself up to wrap her legs around his neck and flipped herself over to bring him to the ground. Once he was down she threw herself up again and got into a fighting stance and waited. As she did this the whole pub started to cheer again as bets started to fly around, all of them on Carla.  
"What the hell did we get ourselves into?" asked Phil, a bit worried. Thom and Colin, on the other hand was sitting on their table eating Carla's chips and enjoying the show, while Jonny and Ed shook their heads. Not knowing how to answer Phil's question.  
"Wonder if he would have talked to her if he would have known she was psychotic" said Ed  
"That makes it all the more interesting" said Jonny with a smile  
"Oy! Out of the way, you assholes are too tall" said Thom as he kicked Ed's butt to get him to move so he could see the fight. Before the fight could get started though a couple cops came in and broke everything up. The band went over to Carla, who was now crying, or so it seemed.  
"I'm so glad you showed up officer! It was terrible. I kept trying to get him to leave me alone, and, he wouldn't and he threw me into the table. It was awful" she said as she started to shake.  
"And the knife?" asked the officer.  
"I threw it to keep him away, but it didn't work" she said, now trying to catch her breath.  
"That bump on your head, it looks pretty bad, do you need an ambulance?" asked the officer  
"No, I'm, I'm fine, my friends here are more than capable of helping. Thank you so much" she said as she wiped the tears off of her face, but only managed to spread the blood more on her face. The cop nodded and walked over to the guy. Colin had walked away and came back with a wet towel and handed it to her. She took it and put it to her head with a wince.  
"Are you alright? That was a pretty nasty hit" said Thom. Carla stood up straighter and the shaking stopped, her eye's were now clear.  
"I'm fine. Just need to clean it out and put a plaster on it" she said, now back to normal.  
"We should probably get going" suggested Ed, everyone nodded in agreement. Thom went off to pay their tab, but was denied because his 'friend put a douchebag in his place.'

They walked out and saw the driver waiting for them. They all filed in quietly.  
"Must have been a fun night" said the driver as he drove off back to the mansion. Everyone only nodded. Everything was starting to catch up to them and they were trying to wrap their heads around it. All of them of course thinking don't mess with Carla. They pulled up to the mansion and they all filed out and waited for Thom to unlock the door so they could head inside. 

Once inside they all went their separate ways. Jonny stuck around though.  
"Do you need help cleaning that out?" he asked, motioning toward Carla's head.  
"Thank you, but I think I can manage. Good night" she said with a smile before she went off toward the stairs that lead to their rooms. 

Later that night Jonny awoke to a rustling outside of his door that continued down the hallway. He sat up and wiped his eye's to clear them as he turned on the light. He attempted to not look around the room, all the broken dolls and children's toys were creepy enough to get his mind going on things that shouldn't be able to happen. He shook his head and was about ready to lay back down when he heard a violin being played. This of course intrigued him enough for him to get out of bed and go find the source. Though every thought going through his head was to just stay in his room and that going after the weird noise is a sure fire way to get yourself killed, but his curiosity got the better of him. He opened his door slowly and looked both ways down the hallway before stepping out and heading toward the playing. He managed to follow it down the stairs and into the ballroom. The door's were slightly ajar and Jonny quietly walked up to them and took a deep breath before looking inside. He let out a sigh of relief though when he saw it was only Carla. He opened the door further and stepped in but stopped in his tracks. She looked different some how. He hair was down now, it fell all the way to her butt, she was wearing an old nightgown dress. She was standing in the only moonlight that shown through the higher window, which almost caused her to glow. She was swaying back and forth, playing a haunting melody which sent shiver's up his spine. Once he got used to what he was seeing he took a couple more steps toward her.  
"You really know how to scare the shit out of someone" he said as he got closer. He stepped in front of her to get her attention, but she just looked through him and continued to play, which creeped him out a bit, seeing as her eyes were a pale grey. He waved a hand in front of her face and didn't get a reaction. "Carla?" he said as he snapped his fingers. He wanted to shake her shoulder but he really didn't want to get the shit beat out of him at the same time. After a couple more times of Jonny trying to wake her up he gave up and started to walk away to get one of the other guys. As he stepped away her playing suddenly stopped and she dropped her hands to her sides. She slowly turned to him and tilted her head.  
"The mistress of the house is not happy you are here" she said, her voice soft, almost a whisper. Jonny stopped and turned around and looked at her, confused.  
"What?" he asked  
"The mistress, she's not very happy with you. She believes you are trespassing and shouldn't be here" she said as she moved over to the violin case, almost floating. She put it away and turned back to him.  
"What do you mean the mistress?" he asked, now more confused than before and wondering if he was dreaming.  
"She is not happy" was all Carla said before she fell to the floor, passed out. This snapped Jonny out of his confusion as he ran over to her to make sure she was alright. He didn't really worry about keeping his distance this time as he knelt down and shook her shoulder trying to wake her, but it was to no avail. He let out a breath then looked around and saw a small tape recorder laying on one of her amps, it was on. He got up and turned it off. He looked back to her before taking the tape out and putting it into his pocket. He went back to her and picked her up and took her back to her room. 

As he lifted her her sleeves rode up a bit revealing a mess of crisscrossing scars and what looked like cigarette burns. He stared for a minute, shocked, before pulling down her sleeve and continuing to her room. As he laid her down he covered her up and took one last look at her before he turned off the light and went back to his room to think about what all he had witnessed and what to do with it.


	3. Subterranean Homesick Alien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know No Surprises wasn't recorded at St. Catherine's, but it was the only song I could think to relate to what Carla was playing, and I've already changed things up a bit so, why stop there. Lol. As always I don't own Radiohead. Please give me some feedback, it gives me life! Hope you enjoy.

The sun shone in through the now open curtains of the mansion, illuminating everything in a gold glow. The smell of breakfast cooking caused everyone to slowly but surly, get out of bed and head downstairs. Carla was one of the last ones to exit her room, or so she thought. Jonny stopped her at the top of the stairs. She had changed into a pair of black pants and another long sleeved shirt, she had decided to do nothing with her hair that morning. Jonny was dressed in jeans and a shirt. 

"Hey, so, I don't know if it's a reoccurring thing, but you totally were sleep walking last night. Uhm...It didn't bother me at all, but....You did say some pretty weird things." he said as he took the tape from last night out of his pocket. "You recorded it, I figured you'd want to listen to it. There was a pretty sweet song you were playing last night as well, thinking about adding it to something actually" he said. Carla looked at him, surprised that she had woken someone up with her sleep walking. Of course she wasn't used to having anyone else around when it happened. She took the tape and looked it over.   
"Thanks. Yea, that happens sometimes. Best to just ignore me when it does happen. I don't go out the door or anything. I mostly eat I think. Can't even count the times I've woken up surrounded by food wrappers" she said with a laugh "I'll give it a listen though. Should be interesting" she said as she turned and put the tape in her room to listen to later. When she came back out Jonny was gone, she assumed they had all went to find the source of the amazing smell and she decided that she would actually follow her nose and eat something as well. 

When she got to the bottom of the stairs she took a right and followed a long corridor until she saw a long table set up with all kinds of breakfast things, along with everyone except Thom sitting at the far end. She walked in and a chorus good mornings greeted her.  
"Morning" she said as she took a seat between Colin and Jonny and started to fill her plate up with pancakes.   
"So, we were talking about sleep. Apparently there was some weird noises last night that everyone heard. Did you hear anything?" asked Colin to Carla  
"Oh, that was me, sorry. I sleep walk and apparently asleep me thought it would be a good time to play a song." she said as she cut into her pancakes and took a bite.  
"No, I'm sure there was that, but I could have swore I heard some screams and running" said Ed  
"Well, that definitely wasn't me, though that is an odd thing to hear at night" she said  
"Well, you do know this place is haunted right?" said Colin, to that Carla laughed.   
"There's no such thing as ghosts. It's an old house, I'm sure it was the wind or something blowing through the chimney floo's or something" she said as she continued to eat. Colin and Ed wanted to say more but they all stopped and looked up when they heard another set of footsteps enter, of course what they saw was Thom with a fresh haircut done by a kindergartner. Carla stopped with her fork half way to her mouth, everyone else stared, shocked. 

"What the hell happened?" asked Ed as he stood up  
"Figured it was time for a change" he stated, nonchalantly  
"With what, a weed wacker?" said Colin  
"I dig it" said Carla as she continued to eat. Ed shook his head and put an arm around Thom's shoulders.   
"I think I have a pair of clippers in my room" he said as he lead him out.   
"My playing wasn't that bad was it?" asked Carla, to that everyone laughed, her face remained clear for a second more before she joined in. "It honestly didn't look that bad" she finished and continued to eat her breakfast. 

Once everyone was finished with their breakfast they all went their separate ways before they decided to join back together and get some things recorded. Carla went to her room and picked up the tape she had put on the bed and then went to her suitcase and pulled out a walkman. She went back to the bed and inserted the tape and listened. The stuff she was hearing herself say about the mistress was a bit odd to her, but she ignored it and decided to listen to what she was playing. She liked it, but didn't like how it sounded on violin. After giving it a couple more listen's she decided to head to the ballroom and set up her equipment and try and find an instrument that it would sound better on. 

When she got there she saw that she was the only one, which she was a bit happy about that. She went right to her equipment and started uncovering her pedal boards. Once she was satisfied with that she took one of her guitars out of the case and plugged everything in. Once everything was set she laid down beside the peddle board and replayed the song on the walkman. Once she had an understanding of it she decided to play it on the guitar, using different peddles and sounds. She was so deep in concentration that she didn't hear Thom come in, freshly shaved head and all. He stopped for a minute and listened to what she was playing, every once in a while she'd throw her hand out and hit one of the peddles to change the sound. Thom walked the rest of the way in and sat down beside her.   
"Sounds interesting" he said. To that she jumped a bit and looked over to her side, letting the last note she played ring out through the ballroom, leaving an eerie atmosphere. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you" he said with a laugh. She smiled and took off the headphones.   
"It's no problem. I get to engrossed in my work sometimes" she said as she started playing again.Letting out a frustrated growl she threw her hand out again and hit another peddle, turning that effect off and then hit another one with her foot, turning on another effect.   
"What are you trying to play?" he asked  
"I was playing something last night. Jonny found me and apparently I had recorded it. He handed me the tape this morning and thought it would be cool to add it into one of your songs. I didn't like how it sounded on violin, so I'm trying guitar and a shit ton effects....Though I'm starting to not like it on here either" she said as she kicked the same peddle to turn it off. She sat up suddenly and looked around the room, hoping something would inspire her.   
"I think I over heard jonny mention something about bringing in more instruments, I can talk with him and see what he's bringing. Maybe that will help?" he suggested  
"Yea..." she said, her eye's getting a far away look again. Thom kind of leaned back a bit, a little freaked out about the look. The mood was interrupted by Jonny coming in and looking between the two.   
"Did I miss something?" he asked as he walked over to them and sat down as well.   
"Carla was trying to figure out what instrument would sound good with what she was playing last night. Then I mentioned that I heard you talking about getting new instruments and that maybe one of them would work" he said, catching him up, Carla still had the far off look on her face. Jonny looked between them, a look of confusion on his face. He looked back to Thom and pointed to her, to this Thom just shook his head.   
"Glockenspiel!" said Carla out of no where, which caused the other two to jump a bit and look at her more confused.   
"Bless you?" said Thom, now looking to Jonny who had a huge grin on his face.  
"I need to make a call" he said before standing up and running out of the room, nearly knocking over Colin and Ed. They both looked to him then back to Thom and Carla.   
"What was that all about?" asked Colin  
"Apparently Jonny and Carla need a Glockenspiel?" said Thom now standing up and going over to his acoustic and picking it up and started working on the same song Carla was. It had given him an idea and he wanted to get it out. They had been stuck on one song and she had managed to get them unstuck, so to speak. Colin and Ed realized what he was playing and humming to and they went to their respective instruments, set them up and started playing as well. Them stopping every once in a while to work out a couple things. 

Carla on the other hand turned her stuff off and rummaged around through a bag and pulled out a pen and paper and started scribbling something down.   
Jonny came back with an even bigger smile on his face as he walked over to Carla and sat down in front of her.   
"You my friend are a genius" he said "If I knew you wouldn't rip my head off I would give you a hug" he said. Carla looked at him and shook her head but laughed.   
"I have been known to come up with some pretty awesome ideas from time to time" she said, never stopping her writing.   
"What are you writing?" he asked  
"The notes to what I was playing, and variations of it. I like how it flows but I feel like it should do something else" she said as she finished and handed it to Jonny. "It is now up to you" she said as she stood up and put her stuff further off to the side and sat on one of the amps and watched the other three play around with the current song. Jonny took the pad and looked it over and nodded at it.   
"I'm sure I can do something with this. Thank you sleep walking psychopath" he said in jest as he stood up and walked over to the other's and listened as well to what they were playing. As soon as Phil came in they all took up their instruments and got ready to go through some of the songs they wanted to put on the album before actually recording them. They had gotten this strange idea that they wanted to record every song in one go and not layer or dub anything. 

They had been going at it a while, while Carla took some notes and jumped in every once in a while to add in something she thought would make it more interesting and fit what they were kind of looking for. Around lunch time they all decided to take a break after recording one song that they had wanted to get out for a while now. They all headed into the dinning room and saw that the table was full of sandwich things, chips, sides, and random drinks. They all took a plate and started filling up their plates and making their sandwich's. They all sat down after and ate. Ed and Jonny were talking about a couple of their guitar parts they had recorded and maybe redo some of them. They were halfway through eating when a couple of movers came in.  
"Where did you want these?" he asked, motioning to a couple boxes behind him. They all looked over his shoulder and Thom spoke up.   
"In the ballroom will be fine" he said, the guy nodded and proceeded to move everything into the ballroom. Jonny finished his sandwich and looked to Carla.  
"Wanna help?" he asked. Carla looked up, surprised that he would ask.   
"Uh...Sure, if you want" she said as she put her sandwich down and wiped her hands and face and stood up along with Jonny and they headed out to the ball room. As they walked out Thom looked between both of them and couldn't help a smile.   
"What are you smiling about" asked Colin  
"Nothing. Just noticed something" he said as he continued to eat. Colin looked at Thom then to where Jonny and Carla had left and it hit him.   
"Ohh.... I don't know dude. I think your imagining things" said Colin, to this Thom just shrugged. 

In the ballroom Jonny went right to where the glockenspiel laid on one of the tables and looked it over. Carla went over to where she had laid down the notepad and brought it over to him. He looked it over and grabbed the mallets and started playing what was written on the paper but it still sounded a bit off.   
"What are we missing?" he asked, twirling one mallet  
"Let me see" said Carla as she took the mallets from him and played what was on the paper but it still wasn't what she wanted to hear. She tried it another way but still shook her head. Jonny took one mallet from her and started playing the same notes but in a different order. After playing through that a couple times Carla came in with the mallet she still had and started playing notes in between his before they started to alternate back and forth between the notes. When they both were happy with what was being played Carla handed Jonny the other mallet and stepped aside a bit to let him play the whole thing. In his excitement of figuring everything out he stopped and turned and gave Carla a hug without thinking. She of course stiffened up but didn’t move or do anything. Jonny realized what he had done and jumped back quickly and put his head down, his hair covering his face.   
“Sorry” he said, now messing with his hands. Carla continued to stare, still frozen, she didn’t know what to think. Everything was telling her to run and freak out while the other half was happy that he had hugged her. She cleared her throat and relaxed.   
“Its fine, just, don’t let it happen again please” she said as she went back to her instruments and started to mess with things and try and figure out what feelings she was feeling. The rest of the band came in a bit later ready to record more of their songs. 

Later that night after a big dinner everyone decided that it would be a good idea to check out the pool that was behind the mansion, figuring it would be a nice way to relax. Colin and Ed were out in the middle of the pool throwing a beach ball while Phil sat off to the side looking up at the stars. Jonny and Thom were talking about a couple of the songs off to the other side. They weren't in though, they just had their feet in the water. Carla was on one of the chairs, laid back, listening to her walkman and drawing the scene in front of her. She had changed out of her jeans and switched into a pair of sweat pants.   
"Carla!" shouted Colin, she didn't hear him but she saw him wading toward her. She took off her headphones, the muffled sound of Alice Cooper could be heard as she did. She set her drawing down and leaned forward to hear what he had to say. Once he had made it to the side of the pool where she was he leaned on the cement. "You really should get in, the water's actually nice and not freezing" he said. She just shook her head.   
"Thank you but I really don't like swimming" she said as she picked up her paper and started drawing again.  
"How can you not like swimming?" asked Ed, now making his way over to Colin, everyone else looked over as well.   
"Does she really have to answer that? I'm sure she can not like swimming without having to give an explanation" said Thom as he splashed them both.  
"Thank you, and I don't particularly like telling everyone why I'm afraid of swimming" she said as she stood up. She took off her walkman and set it on the chair she was sitting on and walked over to a cooler they had brought out that had some drinks in it. Everyone just shrugged and figured it was a lost cause. Thom was just happy that she was out there at all and not holed up in her room, it would definitely make Jeff very happy.   
Once she had chosen what she wanted she stood up and started back to her chair, though a low rumbling that seemed to be coming from the house stopped her in her tracks. She turned and looked at the house then back to everyone else, who had stopped what they were doing as well to look. They all looked on in anticipation of what was to happen next.   
"Thunder?" suggested Phil  
"Coming from inside the mansion?" said Ed now making his way over to the other side of the pool, closest to the mansion, Colin following. Thom and Jonny stood up and walked over to Carla to get a better look of what was happening. The rumbling stopped and everyone let out a breath they were holding, but the relief was short lived as the rumbling came back louder this time along with a shrill scream that seemed to be getting closer which caused everyone to back up a bit, but it seemed like they couldn't keep their eyes off of the door. As the screaming got closer the double doors blew open and out came, what looked like a woman in a Victorian dress, all white, flying toward Carla. Before she could move the specter went through her chest, causing her to drop her drink. She reached out and managed to grab Thom before falling back into the pool, bringing Thom with her. As soon as they hit the water everyone jumped into action to bring them back up. Thom surfaced no problem but Carla was still under. Ed realized first and dove down and grabbed her off of the bottom of the pool and brought her back to the surface. He moved her hair out of her face and checked her pulse.   
"She's not breathing" he said as he swam as best he could to the side of the pool. When Ed got there Jonny reached down and brought her out of the pool and laid her down on her back. Everyone jumped out of the pool as well and gathered around her. Jonny reached out to her head and tilted it back a little before opening her mouth.   
"I'm going to need someone to push on her chest" he said. To this Colin stepped in and sat down on the opposite side of Jonny and placed his hands in the middle of her chest and waited. Jonny leaned down and pinched her nose and blew into her mouth a couple times before sitting up and looking to Colin who automatically started to push on her chest. This went on for about a minute before she finally took a breath in before turning to her side and coughing up some water. Everyone let out the breaths they were holding.   
"Thank god" said Phil who walked to a chair and sat down and rubbed his eyes, everyone else just nodded.   
"Carla...Carla, can you hear me? Are you alright?" asked Jonny as he put a hand on her back and started rubbing it to help her out a bit. This should have set her off, but she was too busy trying to learn how to breath again to really care at the moment. Once she got her breathing under control she sat up and bit and put her hand on his shoulder. She coughed one more time before nodding.  
"I'm fine....What the hell was that?" she finally said as what had happened before she went into the pool came back to her.   
"A ghost. I told you guys this place was haunted" said Colin now rubbing his hands together trying to come to terms with what he saw.   
"Ghost's don't exist. It had to of been something we ate, a trick or something to scare us" said Carla trying to rationalize what she was remembering.   
"I don't think we could all hallucinate the same thing" said Ed  
"I would agree, but I did see some serious shit when I worked in that hospital for a quick minute. A couple of the patients would claim to see the same thing standing in each of their doorways. Though the power of suggestion is a crazy thing" said Thom, no pacing.   
"But when the rumbling happened, we all looked at the same time and no one said anything" said Ed  
"It could be something that was in the house. One of the staff thinking it would be funny to trick us. The 'ghost' we saw had to of been a projection of some kind" said Carla  
"Then how do you explain it going through you and knocking you on your ass?" said Colin, thinking he had a good point.   
"It probably scared me and I took a step back and tried to get away from it and fell into the pool" she said. Though she was starting to not believe what she was saying.   
"I don't think so. You grabbed me and we were air born for a second before we hit" said Thom. Carla just looked around and shook her head. She didn't want to believe what all they were saying.   
"There's a better explanation besides ghosts" she said with a small laugh before using Jonny's shoulder to lift herself up and head into the mansion and to her room to get into a shower and into something dry. The other's just watched her walk away.   
"I don't care what she says. I know what I saw...It was a ghost" said Ed now sitting down beside Phil.   
"Maybe. Though I think it's about time to head to bed" said Thom who walked in behind Carla. Everyone was still shocked at what just happened. Everyone else followed in slowly. Jonny looked back and saw Carla's things on the chair and he went over and grabbed them before heading inside.

Carla had just stepped out of the shower when she heard a knock at her door. She quickly threw on a long robe, tied it and went to the door. She opened it and was surprised to see Jonny.   
"Yea" she said  
"You left these outside. Figured you wouldn't want them to fet ruined. I think it's supposed to rain tonight" he said as he held out her walkman, her paper pad, and her pencil kit. She smiled and took them.  
"Thank you" she said. She turned around and was about to shut the door but Jonny spoke up.   
"Uhm. are you alright? I mean, it was a bit crazy what happened earlier and, you know, wanted to make sure everything was fine" he said.  
"I'm better now, thanks. Uh, also thanks for, you know, saving my life and what not" she said with a small laugh  
"Oh, yea, no problem, I mean, I'm glad everything turned out alright" he said. Against Carla's better judgement she reached out and gave him a quick hug before pulling back.  
"I'll see you tomorrow" she said before turning and closing the door. Jonny of course was surprised but he wasn't going to question it. He shook his head and headed toward his room. Carla, on the other side of the door, leaning against it.   
"Stupid! You can't get attached, don't get attached" she said as she pushed herself off of the door and crawled into bed.


	4. Exit Music(For A Film)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 yay! This ones a bit shorter than the others I think. I'll have a longer chapter next time though. As always, I don't own Radiohead. Please comment and tell me what you think.

The next couple of weeks went by without any big incident. There were random noises at night and Carla managed to freak out Colin one night while she was sleepwalking and Colin was looking for a midnight snack.   
"It's not natural, her eye's are so pale already. It's so creepy" he said the morning after to everyone. To this though Carla couldn't help but laugh. "Her eye's man" he would keep saying through breakfast. This of course amused everyone. They had gotten a couple more songs out, but mostly they were messing around with the different acoustics in the mansion and seeing what song would sound good where. Of course they had no deadline and they were all sure that helped the process move along quite well.

That night after dinner brought huge storms through the area. The band was messing around with another song while Carla stood at the window watching the rain and lightning. She was brought out of her thoughts though when she heard her name being called by Ed. She turned and walked over.   
"What's up?" she asked  
"Jonny thinks we should play this" he said as he played something "But I say this" he said as he played something else. Carla listened  
"Play them again, Jonny's first with the song then your's next" she said as she stood back out of their way to hear everything clearly. They played the two versions then stopped at looked at her. "I got it" she said as she walked over to her guitar and turned it on and started interchanging both parts. She looked up to the rest of the band when she was done and they were all smiling.  
"Genius, I swear!" said Ed as he started playing what she did along with Jonny, both changing it up on their own to make them play different parts. She lets out a laugh and turns off the guitar and goes back to the window. On her way back though there was a huge crash of lightning and the power went out.   
"Fuck!" said Thom. Everything was dark, though light would flood the room randomly at every crash of lightning.   
"Think we should check the breaker?" asked Phil  
"Probably. Though, can anyone take a guess where it might be?" said Colin  
"More than likely in the basement, though, can anyone guess where the basement door is?" finished Jonny  
"Kitchen more than likely. We just have to find our way there without tripping and impaling ourselves on any instruments" said Thom, now waiting for the next crash of lightning before he decided to move. Carla took out her zippo lighter and flicked it on. It was small but it was something to help them through.   
"I'm sure there should be candles and possibly torches in there as well" she said as she moved in front of them and turned around, waiting for them to follow her. 

They managed to make it out of the ballroom without any casualties and into the kitchen. Once they were there Carla started going through drawers and cabinets. After a bit of time she found a couple torches and handed them out to everyone. She put out the lighter and flicked her's on. She had realized that Colin was right there, he jumped back and yelped.   
"Fucking eye's man!" he said as he backed up toward Jonny who had just turned on his flashlight as well. Ed had the last one and he turned it on as well. Once there was enough light they started to look for a door that could lead to the basement, it didn't take them long. The door was a heavy, thick metal and had multiple dead bolts on it.   
"Well that's not disturbing" said Thom Sarcastically as he unbolted all of them and slowly opened the door. To make it even more scary it let out a long groan as it opened.   
"Alright this is the part in the scary movie where we all die because we go exploring in the dark in a haunted mansion" said Jonny, not looking forward to going down the stairs.   
"Oh please" said Carla as she pushed her way forward and headed down. Half way down though her flashlight went off and she let out a scream, which caused everyone else to go down the stairs as fast as they could without tripping over each other. Once they got to the bottom they started looking around.   
"Carla!" shouted Thom  
"What happened?!" asked Ed. Carla moved behind them all and flicked on her flashlight again and tapped Colin on the shoulder. He turned and jumped back and screamed, taking Thom and Jonny with him to the ground. Carla couldn't hold back the laughter any more.   
"My god! You guys are easy!" she said in between laughs.   
"That was not fucking funny dude!" Said Colin trying to untangle himself from Thom and Jonny. Of course Thom started laughing as well.  
"Dude! That was fucking fantastic" he said as he managed to get up as well. He turned back around and held his hand out for Jonny to help him up, he too, was trying to hold back his laughter. The other two just stared at the rest, not knowing what to do.   
"Got your asses down here didn't it?" she said as she started to explore the basement more. Ed was the one that found the breaker first.  
"Over here guys" he said as he opened the panel. Inside were a bunch of wires and rusted bolts"   
"Ah shit. Hope everyone's had their tetanus shot" said Phil looking over Ed's shoulder. The rest of them made their way over to where the other two were and looked at it as well.   
"Well, go on, flip the little switches" said Thom  
"And get electrocuted, hell no, someone else can do it" said Ed  
"You wont get electrocuted, the wires are grounded, just do it" said Carla. Ed let out a sigh and flipped a couple of the switches before pulling the main switch on the side. Sparks flew out of it as power came back on through the mansion.   
"It's alive! It's alive!" shouted Carla as they all stepped back. They all looked at her with their heads tilted.   
"Seriously? Frankenstein?" said Jonny looking disappointed.  
"Dude! It was the perfect opportunity, it had to be done, I'm not sorry" she said as she laughed and turned to go back up stairs, the rest followed after her.   
Once they all made it back to the ballroom they decided to finish up what they were working on and call it a night. 

Around three am Carla had gotten out of bed and started sleep walking again. Jonny had taken it upon himself to actually follow her whenever she did, he honestly didn't trust that she wouldn't do anything drastic even though he's been reassured multiple times that it was all in vein, she also managed to think of some amazing idea's at the point if she decided to take a detour to her instruments and not the kitchen. Though of course he couldn't sleep much anyway when there was a dozen pairs of dead, broken eyes staring back at him. He was starting to understand Colin's freak out over Carla's eyes. He heard her walk past his door and he slipped out after her and decided to follow. This time however she skipped both and started toward the third floor stairs. This confused him but he decided not to say anything just yet. When they got to the landing he was surprised at where she was going. She stopped in front of a locked door. She stared at it a second before she turned her head toward Jonny and pointed at him.   
"Its all your fault she didn't make it. It's all your fault, you must pay" she said as she turned back to the door and started hitting her fists on it a couple times. Jonny went to pull her away but she stepped back on her own and turned and headed toward one of the balcony's that overlooks the main entrance way. He followed her there but didn't like where the situation was heading. He started to walk a bit faster to catch up to her.   
When she stopped at the edge Jonny walked up beside her.  
"Carla, I need you to wake up now... Please" he said. He grabbed her shoulder but she shrugged him off and started to climb onto the railing. "Shit! Carla!" he said. He grabbed her hand and tried to pull her back but she slipped the other way. Jonny leaned the rest of the way over the railing and grabbed her arm with both hands. She chose that exact time to wake up. She looked down then back up to Jonny, terror in her eyes.   
"The fuck!" she said as her breathing started to pick up.   
"Give me your other hand" he said. She nodded and swung her other hand up and he grabbed it then pulled as best he could to bring her closer. As he pulled she attempted to pull herself up as well and swing her leg to get a foot hold on the edge of the balcony. At this time the rest of the band was out of their rooms and looking up, all shocked.   
"Holy hell!" said Colin and he ran up the stairs as fast as he could. He reached his brother's side and leaned over as well to give him an extra hand. Once she was far enough up Carla put her foot in one of the holes between the rungs and pushed herself the rest of the way over, falling into Jonny. The rest of the band were up a second later. Carla was clinging onto Jonny and shaking while he was rubbing her back to calm her.   
"It's alright, your fine" he said as he rocked her a bit  
"What the hell happened?" asked Thom  
"She was sleep walking again. I've been following her the past week or so, she actually has some pretty crazy idea's when she sleep walks, so I write them down and tell her about them the next day" he said as Carla's shaking started to subside.   
"That's a bit creepy dude" said Colin with a small laugh  
"Well, me being creepy saved her ass, so..." he said  
"Which I'm sure she's grateful for" said Ed running his hands through his hair.   
"Who's up for a snack?" asked Phil, trying to break the tension. To this everyone nodded and headed back down the stairs, besides Jonny and Carla. Thom took one last look at the balcony before shuddering and following everyone else. 

Once they were alone he looked down to Carla and moved some of her hair out of her face.   
"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, she just shook her head and continued to hold onto him. "Did you want to go back to bed or get a snack with the guys?" he asked, not really knowing how to handle the situation, he was still a bit shaken up from the whole thing.   
"I think I want to go back to bed, though I'm afraid this will happen again..." she said, her grip loosening a bit. Jonny nodded  
"You usually only sleep walk once a night, I think you should be fine...I'll stay up though and make sure you don't if you like? Kind of hard to sleep in a room full of creepy dolls anyway" he said with a laugh, trying to lighten the mood. Carla let out a small laugh.  
"Yea, I can imagine" she said as she fully sat back and dropped her arms. "Thank you, again, for the whole saving my life thing. I swear I'm not this accident prone normally" she said as she pushed her hair out of her face again.   
"I'll take your word for it" he said as he stood up and held out a hand for her. She surprisingly took it and lifted herself up. "To your room then?" he asked and she nodded as she dropped is hand. 

After making sure Carla was safely in her bed Jonny made his way down to the kitchen to see the rest of the band looking through the fridge and pulling random things out.   
"Is she alright?" asked Thom  
"Yea, well, as good as one can be. She decided to go back to bed" he said as he walked up behind Colin and stole the sandwich he was about to eat and took a big bite.  
"Oy!" he said as he tried to get the sandwich back but Jonny stepped out of the way and took another bite.   
"It's very good" he said with a smile. Colin just rolled his eyes and gave up and started himself a new sandwich, the rest of the band laughed.   
"You guys totally aren't related, I don't see how anyone could mix that up" said Thom sarcastically, now taking a bite out of his sandwich.   
"She hasn't tried that before has she?" asked Ed  
"No, she usually goes to the ballroom and plays some weird ass shit or she comes in here and scares the shit out of Colin while getting a snack" said Jonny, jumping up onto the counter and finishing Colin's sandwich.   
"It's odd though. I wonder if it's her subconscious or something" suggested Phil.  
"It could be, but, why would it only start now?" asked Thom  
"Maybe it's the ghost. She has a weak mind and it's trying to make her go away or something" said Ed. To that everyone turned their heads in confusion.   
"Wait, he may have a point. Sometimes when she sleep walks she talks about someone, the mistress or what not about her not liking that we're in her home. I usually ignore it"  
"That's something you kind of don't ignore Jonny" said Colin  
"She wasn't causing any harm was she. I just figured it was something else" he said  
"Is that all she said, was that the mistress didn't like us being in the mansion?" asked Thom  
"Well, she said something tonight that was different. You are the reason she didn't make it, you must pay" he said, to this everyone got a scared look on their face  
"Well if that's not an ominous warning I don't know what is" said Ed  
"She was standing in front of the door that the owner told us to not go into. She started banging on it before she headed to the balcony" said Jonny.  
"Weird" said Thom as he finished his sandwich.   
"So that's what that banging was. I thought it was more thunder" said Colin.   
"I'm going to go check on her one more time before I head to bed" said Jonny as he jumped off the counter. "See you in the morning" he said as he left the kitchen. 

He made his way to his room and stopped in front of Carla's and opened the door and looked inside. She was fast asleep, curled in a ball under the covers. He nodded his head and decided to sleep himself.


	5. Let Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, had a busy weekend and a bit of writer's block, but here it is. Hope you like it. Please leave some feedback and as always I don't own Radiohead. 
> 
> Also a bit of a trigger warning for mentions of abuse and suicide. If this upsets you you can skip over it, it's just a bit of back story that I'm sure you guy's have already figured out.

After that night things started to get a bit weird. Everyone was complaining about noises on the upper floors and random cold drafts. That was nothing compared to what Carla was going through apparently. She was spending less and less time out of her room, only coming out to eat meals and if they needed her help on a sound. It was starting to worry the rest of the band. They of course knew how she could get but this was different. They were all sitting in the ball room talking that night.   
"I don't know man, something's not right" said Colin "I mean, you mentioned that she was antisocial sometimes, but...This is like, worse" he finished.   
"One of us should go check on her" said Ed  
"I'm sure she's fine" said Phil  
"I don't know, you saw her this morning, she was distant, no emotion. That's not like her, usually they're all over the board" said Thom  
"She seemed to be taking a liking to Jonny, you should go and check on her" said Colin with a laugh. To this Jonny looked up confused  
"What do you mean?" he asked, he of course knew what they meant but he wasn't about to say anything about it.  
"She talks to you more than anything. Maybe you should go check on her" said Thom  
"She talks to you a bit too" said Jonny, though he really was starting to get worried.   
"Someone doesn't want to admit they like her" said Ed with a laugh, to this Jonny shook his head and rolled his eyes.   
"Alright, I'll go check on her" he said as he stood up and headed toward her room. 

When he got there he knocked on her door, though he wasn't sure she heard it over the sound of The Doors coming through the door. He decided that he would risk getting something thrown at his head and opened the door. He was surprised at what he saw. She had multiple drawings hanging up all over the room all different versions of rainbows and drawings of a woman in black. He took one more look around the room before noticing Carla in a corner, hair disheveled and clothes a bit more tattered than normal. Jonny walked over and turned off the music before walking up to her and leaning down.   
"Carla?" he asked she lifted her head, she had random smudges of charcoal on her face and on her hands. "So, how are things?" he asked and mentally kicked himself in the ass for how stupid that sounded.   
"Awful. The damn voices wont leave me alone, and they're not my voices either! Which is even more annoying. Then I can't help but draw what they show me" she said motioning to all the drawings around the room.   
"Who's the woman?" he asked  
"The bitch that wont leave me alone!" she screamed as she stood up suddenly and started toward the pictures of the lady. She grabbed them and started to tear them apart and throw them around the room. Jonny stood up and watched her.   
"What about your medication? Does that help at all?" he asked. To this she let out a laugh  
"Medication? Fucking joke! That hasn't worked for weeks now!" she said as she turned to him and grabbed more of the drawings of the woman and started tearing them apart.   
"You haven't taken your medication for two weeks?!" he asked now getting a little scared.   
"It doesn't make her shut up. Its kinda hard to concentrate when you have someone in your head talking that isn't your voices!" he said, hitting her head with her hands once to get her point across. Jonny had no idea what to say, he stared for a moment before commenting on something else.   
"What about the rainbow pictures, what are those?" he asked, hoping to calm her down a bit.   
"I don't even fucking know. She keeps making me draw it as well. 'In Rainbows' she says, over and over. Fucking annoying" she said as she started to pace. Jonny looked it over before taking it and folding it up and putting it into his back pocket. He was quite sure Thom would love to see it. He couldn't really think about that now. All he knew now was that he had to try and find a way to calm down Carla.   
"How about we try the medication again. Maybe it'll work this time?" he asked, hoping to not upset her more.   
"Fuck that shit!" she said as she kicked over he suitcase.  
"Ok, uhm...How about we go downstairs and play a bit, think that would help a bit, clear your head and what not?" he suggested.   
"Downstairs? No....OH! We should go out!" she said, perking up a bit as she started going through her clothes and throwing random ones on the bed.   
"Out, I...I don't think that would be a good idea. It's the weekend and there's a lot of people out and I know you don't like people" he said. She got up and turned to him before walking up to him, standing chest to chest.  
"I want to go out" she said before stepping back and going back to her clothes. She grabbed them and walked to the bathroom.   
"Fuck" he said under his breath as he ran his hands through his hair. She came out a bit later wearing a pair of tight leather pants tucked into a pair of combat boots and a black belly shirt that showed off a myriad of criss crossing scars and cigarette burns all over her stomach, back and arms. Jonny's eyes grew wide as he looked her over. He of course had seen the little bit on her arm but he didn't think it spanned all over her upper body. "What the hell happened?" he asked, shocked. She raised her arms and looked at them and then ran her hands over her stomach, tracing a couple of the scars.   
"Oh these?!" she let out a laugh "Me not understanding the difference between punishment and torture" she said nonchalantly.   
"What? By who?" he asked  
"Father mostly, Mother's partially to blame as well, she didn't do shit. Then my ex-fiance, I'm apparently really blind when it comes to abuse. Didn't quite set well in my head after though. Jeff found me in our bathtub wrists cut and a bottle of sleeping pills beside it. My parents and fiance were imprisoned, I was sent to an institution to recover. It's whatever, though I wish I didn't have them, they make me look ugly" she said as she turned and looked into a mirror. She tilted her head and grabbed a strand of her hair and looked it over before grabbing a pair of large scissors and started hacking at it. Jonny didn't know how to take all of the information that he had just gotten, though he had a bit of an idea of what happened before she told him. He was about ready to say something to the comment about her scars but when she started to attack her hair he forgot all about that and stepped forward and tried to stop her.   
"Shit! Carla, what are you doing?" he asked as he reached a hand out to take the scissors from her.   
"I need a change. Thom had the right idea" she said but didn't fight him when he went for the scissors. He took them and sighed. She had already chopped most of it.   
"At least let me help" he said as he took the scissors in his hand correctly and slowly moved toward the back of her head. She didn't resist as he grabbed a piece of her hair and cut it. He managed to even out what she had done. When he was done her hair went from being half down her back to just below her chin. He put the scissors down and ran his hands through it a couple times to get the excess hair out. He stepped back and let Carla look it over. She grabbed a thing of gel and put it in her hands, spread it around and then started to run her hands through it, causing it to curl even more and to give it more shape. Once she was satisfied she wiped her hands and turned around and smiled.   
"Not bad" she said as she walked past Jonny and out of the room and toward the main hall. Jonny ran behind her not knowing what to do anymore. 

As she ascended the stairs the rest of the band came out of the ballroom to see if Jonny had managed to figure something out, they were all shocked though at the sight of Carla coming down the stairs not wearing her normal long sleeved sweater and half of her hair gone.   
"We're going out!" she said as she walked past them. Jonny came down the stairs and was stopped by Thom.   
"What the hell?" he asked  
"Apparently the voices wouldn't stop and she needed a change then decided to go out." said Jonny holding up his hands in defense.   
"Should she really be going out?" asked Colin  
"Probably not, but there's no stopping her. I mean we could lock her in her room again but your the ones that wanted to out in the first place" he said, now crossing his arms.   
"Alright. Lets just all go out together, wear her out a bit and get her to sleep, hopefully" said Ed.  
"Your in charge of her, don't let her do anything crazy" said Thom to Jonny as he walked away and up to Carla.  
"So, night out. Where are we going?" he asked with a smile.   
"A club, I really want to dance" she said as she pulled out a cigarette and lit it before stepping out of the mansion.   
"How am I supposed to keep her from doing anything crazy! I can't restrain her, she hates to be touched, and I'm not about to get a beer bottle to the head" said Jonny.  
"Like I said before, she seems to tolerate you more than the rest of us. I'm sure you can manage" said Thom with a smile and a slap on the back before he followed her out. Jonny ran his hands through his hair and let out a sigh before following as well. The rest followed, not really knowing what else to do. 

Outside the driver pulled up and rolled down the window.   
"Where too?" he asked  
"Closest night club" said Carla as she finished her cigarette and got into the car.   
They all followed into the car after her and they were off. 

The limo pulled up to a brick building that had a decent line coming out of it. They all piled out and went toward the back of the line. They didn't get far however, the bouncer recognized the band instantly.   
"Holy shit! No wait for you guys! Come on in!" he said, waving them to the door and opening it. Thom thanked him as he went in, followed by everyone else.   
When they got into the club the music was almost too much for them for a second before they adjusted.   
"Well, I'm going to get a drink" said Ed as he made his way to the bar. Carla smiled and ran up to him and threw an arm around his shoulder.   
"Yes! Drinks all around I think" she said, following him to the bar. The rest of the band looked at each other and shrugged.   
"Might as well have a bit of fun too" said Thom before following.   
The rest of the band made it to the bar just as the bartender was sitting down six shots. She turned as the other's came up and started handing out the shots.   
"And what are we shooting?" asked Phil  
"Whiskey" said Carla as she held up her glass, the other's followed. "To your new album" she said as she downed the shot, the others did as well. She turned back to the bar and ordered another one for herself and took that before turning around and looking at the others. "Who wants to dance?!" she asked, to this Thom nudged Jonny forward and Carla grabbed his hand and lead him to the dance floor. Jonny shot a glare back at the others before they disappeared into the crowd. Of course Jonny didn't mind, he just didn't know exactly how to keep Carla from freaking out on someone or doing something crazy that could get them kicked out. She wasn't exactly stable at this point but there was really nothing else he could do. Everybody On the Floor started playing by Seven Tees and Carla threw her hands in the air and started dancing. Jonny tried to follow suit but he really didn't know how to go about dancing to the kind of music they were playing. Halfway through the next song Carla grabbed Jonny's hand and brought him closer to her and threw her arms around his shoulders and made it start to jump up and down with her and move. Jonny couldn't help but smile at this and tried his best to keep up. 

Back at the bar the rest of the band it watching the two dance.   
"How far do you think we should take this?" asked Colin, sipping at his beer  
"As long as it takes for Carla to wear out I'm thinking, or by the time the bar closes. whichever comes first" said Thom, he of course was amused by the whole thing.   
"And what if she isn't wore out by the time the bar closes?" asked Ed  
"I have no idea" he said as he turned around and ordered another shot for himself and a beer.   
"Shouldn't we try and stay sober?" asked Phil.  
"You can, I'm actually enjoying myself, this should actually prove to be a very entertaining night" said Thom as he took his shot and started to drink his beer. Ed nodded and ordered a shot for himself as well. 

After a couple songs Carla stopped dancing and lead Jonny back to the bar and ordered four shots, two for each of them seeing as the other's already had drinks. She needed to catch up. Jonny and Carla took each of their shots and took them back to back before slamming the glasses onto the bar.   
"Looks like you guys are well on your way to having fun" said Carla as she ordered a beer for herself and Jonny. "Though you guy's need to get away from the bar and get to dancing!" she said as she took her beer and chugged it. She slammed her glass back on the table and grabbed Jonny's hand and lead him back to the dance floor. 

The rest of the night consisted of all of the band members at some point coming onto the dance floor and dancing with Carla though Jonny was the only one that didn't leave her side. They all had one more shot before the bar was set to close. They made their way out to the sidewalk and waited for their driver to pick them up. 

They all stumbled into the mansion. Carla had her arms around Thom and Jonny they were singing Whiskey in the Jar and where by far the most drunk out of the group. The rest of the band decided to call it a night while Jonny, Carla, and Thom headed toward the ballroom, they're mission of winding Carla down had long been forgotten. Once they got into the ballroom Thom went straight to the piano and started playing something. Jonny and Carla watched him a minute before Jonny went to his guitar and picked it up and started messing around with his pedals before playing along. The piano sounded a bit creepy and Jonny's guitar was noise. She grabbed her guitar and started messing with her pedals and added to it. They played that a bit before Thom stopped, stood up and went for his notebook and started going through the pages before he stopped on one and ran over to the computer they had set up in the corner to help with some of the recording. He set everything up to record and he started typing in random words. Jonny and Carla stopped when he started to type and just listened to what the computer was saying. Once he was done with that he ran back over to the piano and started playing the same thing again. Jonny got the idea and set his guitar up to record as well. He waited a bit then started the wall of noise again. Carla ignored her rule of not recording any of her stuff when Jonny gave her a look and a nod. She added in her part. Half way through she stopped and walked over to her violin and set it up and started playing very lightly, making sure it was covered by everything else, but was still there if you listened very hard. The whole entire thing took less than fifteen minutes. After they were done Thom went to the mixing board and started layering and putting the song together while Carla and Jonny were playing a duet with their violins. Carla was sitting on one of the amps while Jonny was standing in front of her, both of their eyes were closed as they continued to play. 

The next morning Carla found herself curled in a ball on the floor of the ballroom, Jonny with his head on her stomach, curled up as well. Thom was asleep on the piano bench. This is how the band found them the next morning when they woke up.   
"Must have been some night" said Ed looking at everything.   
"Do you hear that?" asked Colin as he stepped further in, trying to figure out where the noise he was hearing was coming from. Phil started looking as well. The sound lead them to the computer where the song they had recorded the night before was playing on repeat.   
"Guess there's another song for the album" said Colin as he turned it off.   
"Should we wake them?" asked Ed  
"Oh yea." said Colin as he walked over to Jonny's guitar and turned it on as loud as it could go. He took a deep breath before smiling at everyone. He stomped on a pedal and hit a chord which echoed through the ballroom. Thom jumped up and fell off of the stool while Jonny and Carla both sat up and looked around, confused. Jonny grabbed his head and groaned as Colin cut off the guitar.   
"Good morning starshines! Sleep well?" asked Colin as he put Jonny's guitar back.   
"Like the dead" mumbled Thom from the floor, trying to get himself upright.   
"God that was a bad idea" said Carla holding her head now before stretching and cracking her back. She looked at what she was wearing and was a bit horrified at what it was. "What the hell happened last night?" she asked. She remembered being in her room and talking about wanting to go out, but then it was black.   
"You were having a fit, I think, and you decided that you wanted to go out. We couldn't stop you so we all went out and you three decided to get completely shit faced and come back here and apparently recorded a song" said Ed. Carla nodded, trying to understand.   
"It was quite fun" said Jonny, stretching now "Though we don't know why you chose that outfit, kinda surprised us all" he said. She put her arms around her stomach and tried to look smaller that she was. Jonny took off the jacket he was wearing and put it around her shoulders. She thanked him and put in on properly and zipped it up.   
"I think you three need to go get cleaned up and come back down for breakfast" said Ed, to that the three nodded and stood up slowly, swaying a bit, before heading up the stairs.   
"We recorded a song?" asked Thom  
"Apparently" said Carla. They all split and went to their respected rooms. Carla stopped Jonny though and took off his jacket and handed it to him. "Thank you. I should probably give this back before I forget" she said, a little bit shy now.  
"Anything to help" he said with a smile as he took his jacket back "And, if it's any consolation, I don't think your scars make you look ugly, they're quite bad ass actually" he said before turning around and walking to his room. Carla had no idea what to say or think. Every time a scar was reveled she would always get ridiculed or people would stare. She did have to admit that she kind of liked that Jonny thought her scars weren't ugly, which was a first, besides Jeff. She smiled to herself before heading to her room as well.


	6. Karma Police

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a lighter chapter for everyone, hope you enjoy. As always I don't own Radiohead and please comment, they give me life.

As Jonny, Thom, and Carla cleaned themselves up the rest of the band sat at the dinning table and were eating and talking about what they should do with the day.   
"There's a fair in town I think. I think that would be a good way to unwind from the crazy as of late" said Ed. Colin looked up at this and smiled  
"Fair? That would be great!" said Colin, getting excited "I haven't been to one in forever" he finished as he put another fork full of food into his mouth.   
"I know we're for it, and maybe Jonny, but Carla in crowds is still not good" said Phil  
"We'll just make sure Jonny stays with her, he seems to be able to calm her a bit" said Ed. Colin looked a little uneasy at that idea, but he really couldn't stop Jonny from getting close to her, of course he was thinking as an older brother and not as a friend.   
"Let's bring it up when they get down here and see what they have to say. All I know is I have to get out of this house again" said Ed, to that Phil and Colin nodded.   
The other three walked in together a couple minutes later. Thom and Jonny were wearing jeans and shirts while Carla was back to her black pants and big sweater, her hair was still sticking up everywhere, she had figured that she had to get used to it and that this was the best style she could come up with, she didn't seem to mind it. They all took a seat and started to fill their plates and eating.   
"So, we were thinking about going to the fair today and maybe walk around town and just bullshit. What do you think?" asked Ed. Jonny looked up and smiled  
"A fair? We haven't been to one of those in a while, that should be fun, I'm in" he said as he continued to eat again.   
"Carla? Thom?" asked Ed  
"Sure, something a little more tame from last night should be good" said Thom, which left everyone looking at Carla. To this she looked around and shrugged.   
"Why not. I could go for some fair food actually later in the day" she said, which of course surprised herself, she aslo couldn't help and catch a small smile appear on Jonny's face before it was covered by his hair. Ed shot a look at Thom, he had also seen the smile. They looked at each other and smiled, both thinking the same thing.   
After dinner they all met in the front room, Carla this time had her camera bag with her.   
"Everyone ready then?" asked Thom, everyone nodded and they headed out. The same car pulled up in front of them but it was a different person driving. They gave the driver where to go. 

They arrived at the fair grounds and stepped out of the car. Carla adjusted her glasses before taking out her camera and lined up a shot and took a picture of the skyline of the fair. She let the rest of the band walk forward a bit before raising her camera again and getting a shot of their backs, which turned out like they were all silhouettes and not real people. She put the camera back and caught up to them to buy her ticket and start playing the games.   
Once inside they headed straight for the row of games. Ed, Colin, and Jonny were bouncing from booth to booth trying to figure out what to do while Phil decided to try his hand at collapsing the bottles. Carla and Thom on the other hand stayed by each other and watched the rest of them have fun. Carla wanted to play one of the games, but she decided she would wait until they had decided on what game to play. She took out her camera again and took a quick shot of Thom from the side. He looked over and glared at her before laughing.   
"That better not have turned out bad" he said  
"My pictures always turn out good" she said as she trained her camera on Jonny, Colin, and Ed and took a couple pictures of them and then Phil. She put her camera away and continued to look around. The other three finally decided on a game and Carla and Thom walked up beside them and watched Jonny line up the dart and throw it toward one of the balloons. It hit it's target and he cheered.   
"Carla! You try" he said, handing her the dart. She took it and stepped up to the counter and weighed it in her hands and then looked at the balloons to see what the highest prize was. When she found it she lined up her shot and hit it, causing the game runner to look at her in surprise. All she did was smile and stepped to the side so Jonny could throw the rest. Once all of the darts were done Carla let Jonny choose the prize, which just so happened to be a huge stuffed snake.  
"What am I even supposed to do with this?" he asked, trying to get it small enough to carry. Carla took out her camera and snapped a quick picture of him with it.   
"I say all you sign it and hand it off to a lucky fan or something" said Carla as she put her camera away and started to look at the other games around her.   
"Do we even have marker?" asked Thom, who then had a marker in his face from Carla.  
"Already then" he said as he took it and walked up to Jonny and signed the snake then passed it around to everyone, who in turned signed it. Jonny decided to keep it around his shoulder's while they walked around more. 

They had played a bunch of other games and managed to get more overly sized stuffed animals and smaller trinkets as well. Carla managed to get shots of all of them at one point or another carrying the animals or just them walking around along with some of the rides and scenery. She was actually enjoying herself, which was odd considering where she currently was. It reminded her of being a kid again, before everything went to hell. They had decided that it was about time for lunch and everyone split off to get different things. After a half an hour or so of everyone waiting for their food they all met at one table and sat down and started to eat. Carla stopped in the middle of her meal and stood up and rearranged all of the stuffed animals like they were sitting at the rest of the seats at the table. She then went to the side that the band was sitting on and stood there and raised her camera and took quite a few pictures. Some of them had random band members making faces or not paying attention at all. Once she was satisfied she put the animals back and went back to eating.   
"Should we attempt some of the rides and attractions next?" asked Thom  
"Yea, gotta get rid of these stuffed animals first" said Ed, poking his bear in the nose before taking a bite of his food. They didn't have to wait long however when a couple of kids came by and recognized the band. They ran over, pulling their mom in tow.   
"Hi!" said one of the kids looking at all of them.  
"Why hi there" said Ed, jumping in. He got up and walked over to the kids and knelt down.   
"Could we please have an autograph?" the oldest one asked. To this Ed stood up again and smiled   
"I can do you one better" he said as he walked over to the stuffed animals and grabbed a couple, Colin stood up and grabbed the rest and handed them over to the kids. "Hows that?" he asked. The kids' eyes got huge and they all smiled and cheered as they grabbed which animal they wanted. Every single one of them had their signatures on them.   
"Thank you!!!" they all chimed in before turning back to their mother, who in turn smiled at the band and thanked them before walking off.   
"And just like that that problem is solved" said Carla, finishing her meal and getting up and throwing it away. The rest of the band followed.   
"So, to the attractions?" asked Colin, everyone nodded and they headed further into the fair. Thom had stopped them at the house of mirrors and smirked at Ed before walking up behind Jonny and Carla and put his arms around both of them, ignoring the flinch from Carla.   
"I say we do this. Though it looks like it's only two at a time, I say you two go in first" said Thom as he slid his hands off their shoulders and down to their backs and pushed them forward. They lurched forward a bit before looking behind them at Thom, who had an innocent look on his face, or he attempted to. They shrugged and started toward the entrance.   
"There's a trick to this. Keep watching the floor actually. The mirrors are beveled at the bottom where they're connected" She said as she gave her ticket to the guy, Jonny did the same and listened to what she had said. As soon as they walked in Carla looked straight to the floor, with occasionally looking forward. She did something though that surprised both of them. She reached her hand back and took Jonnys, to make sure he was still behind her and didn't get lost, or at least that's what she told herself.   
"How do you know all of this?" he asked as he kept his other hand out, just in case.   
"I do a lot of research on random things. Though it does take the fun out of somethings. But I'd rather not come out of here with a bloody nose" she said with a laugh, he laughed as well and nodded his head.   
"Can't argue with that one" he said. They had managed to make it through without a problem. As soon as they stepped out they had to shield their eyes from the sun. "I have never managed to get through one of those without hitting something. It was nice" he said as he looked back at the exit. A couple minutes later the rest of the band started to trickle out, except Ed and Thom. Colin looked them over and couldn't help but notice that they were holding hands. He smirked at the both of them before motioning his head to their connected hands with an arched eyebrow. Carla realized what he was doing and dropped his hand immediately and bowed her head.   
"Had to make sure he didn't get lost" she said, now playing with the strap on her bag.  
"Uh huh, if you say so" he said before turning around and looking at Phil.  
"No Thom or Ed yet?" he asked him  
"Nope. I think they got lost" said Phil  
"It's not that hard to get through" said Carla now stepping forward.   
"Tenner it takes them another ten minutes" said Colin  
"I say five" said Carla with a smirk. She put up her hand so that both her and Colin could see the time on her watch. He looked her over and nodded. They both watched the time carefully, counting down the seconds until Thom and Ed would appear. At 6 minutes they both appeared, Ed laughing with Thom rubbing his forehead.   
"Pay up" he said as Colin held out his hand. Carla rolled her eyes but pulled out her wallet and gave him the money. "Thank you" he said as he put it into his pocket.   
"How many walls did he hit?" asked Jonny as he finally came forward as well.   
"Three" said Ed  
"Two, I stopped myself from hitting the third" he said and dropped his hand. "What next?" he asked.   
"Lets do some of the rides. The ring of fire looks wicked" said Ed as he looked around.  
"Alright then" said Thom as he headed off to the big wheel a couple places down from the mirror maze. 

They all waited in line and found, again, it was two to a seat, to which Ed this time pushed Jonny and Carla together. They gave each other a knowing look before stepping into the seat. Once everyone was in and secured the ride started. As soon as it started to go upside down Carla lifted her arms, Jonny on the other hand kept a tight grip on the bar.   
"You truly are crazy" he yelled at her, though he was having fun.   
"Your just now realizing?!" she shot back with a laugh. They were getting ready to go through the first loop when Carla pried Jonny's hands of of the bar and made him put his hands up as well. During all of this Jonny was starting to realize what everyone else was saying. She does seem to be a little more open and not as standoffish around him than with everyone else. He didn't have time to think of that long though, they had gone through the loop again, which caused him to loose his train of thought, he couldn't help but laugh though and actually have some fun. It went through a couple more times before the ride finally came to a stop. Everyone piled out. Everyone seemed to be alright beside Thom, who looked a little shaky.   
"Everything alright mate?" asked Colin  
"Fine...Just....Never again" he said, holding his head before finding a bench to sit down on.   
"We should do the octopus! That ones tame enough I think" said Ed  
"I say we do all of them" said Carla, who was actually having a good time and very pumped.   
"I am with Carla. We're doing them all" said Ed who walked over to her and went to put an arm around her shoulder's but stopped last minute and just patted her shoulder instead. Thom let out a breath and nodded before standing up and shaking himself out.   
"Lets do this" he said, now looking a little better.

They rode the rest of the rides and did a couple more games, though they opted out of the prize if they won. They had dinner after everything. The sun was just getting ready to set and all of the lights were in full brightness by the time they finished eating.   
"Well, there's one thing left to do" said Colin, pointing behind him to the Ferris wheel. Everyone looked and nodded.   
"Always best to do them at sunset, it's way prettier" said Carla as she took out her camera and took a picture of the Ferris wheel.   
They threw away their trash and started toward it. They split off into pairs again, this time Jonny and Carla getting the hint. They slowly loaded the passenger's one car at a time. It took about ten minutes before the wheel was moving constantly. Carla had her camera out and was taking pictures of the skyline and a couple of Jonny. They had just reached the top when it stopped and the lights went out. Jonny looked around confused.   
"Alrighty then. Guess we're stuck up here" said Carla who had put her camera away and was trying to look to the ground to see if anyone was trying to fix it. She looked back at Jonny and smiled before leaning over him to get to a panel that was just outside of their car. Jonny was taken back by this but he didn't move.   
"What are you doing?" he asked  
"I think I can fix it. There's a circuit box here, if I could just reach it" she said. She gave up trying to not to actually sit on him and let her body down a bit to try and get a better reach.   
"I don't think you should mess with it. I'm pretty sure your engineering abilities are quite good, but may we should let..." He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because the wheel jerked and caused them to go down one more notch, this of course caused Carla to loose what little balance she had left and to fall completely onto Jonny. "Are you ok?" he asked as one of his arms came out to keep her from falling on the floor of the cage.   
"Yea, just wasn't expecting that" she said as she pushed herself up a bit, with the help of Jonny. She grabbed onto the top of the cage and went to lift herself the rest of the way up but the wheel jerked again, which in turn caused her to throw her other hand out and grab his shoulder to steady herself. His other hand as well came up to help as well.   
"I really hope this thing doesn't break" said Jonny, starting to get a bit worried.   
"Highly unlikely. There'd have to be a good number of variables to happen before that would happen. It's old, it's bound to throw a tantrum every once in a while" she said. She hadn't realized how close they had gotten until she turned her head to look at Jonny, seeing as she was looking out the side the whole time. Their noses were only centimeters apart. They stared into each other's eyes for a couple seconds, not really sure what should happen next. No one knew who moved first but they started to get closer. They were knocked out of the trance they were in however when the ride started moving again. Jonny cleared his throat and Carla managed to get herself off of Jonny's lap and back into her seat. She leaned her elbow against the edge and looked out her side of the cage while Jonny hid his face behind his hair and chewed on his thumbnail, not one of them knowing what to say, both lost in thought. 

The ride came to an end and everyone slowly got out of their carts and met with their friends. Once everyone was back together they decided to call it a night as they headed back to the car. Everyone else seemed oblivious to the slight tension between Carla and Jonny besides Thom. He wanted to say something but decided that it should wait until they got home and he could get Jonny alone, though he was sure Jonny would try and corner him, or Colin, at some point to talk about whatever happened.   
"Well, that was a nice relaxing day. Don't get to do those often" said Ed, stretching.   
"We should try and do more things like this while we're here. I think it would help" said Thom, everyone nodded in agreement.


	7. Fitter Happier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys! Second to last chapter! I can't believe I'm actually gonna finish one of my stories! Its a bit exciting. I'd like to thank DarkSweetheart for helping me work some of this stuff out and letting me bounce idea's off of them, and for my fiance for starting my crazy obsession with such an amazing band! And now, here we go with chapter seven. As always I don't own Radiohead and please comment.

The band had gotten back a little later then they had planned, but they still decided to try and record a couple more songs that they had down, they just neglected them for a bit. Carla decided to go to her room early seeing as they already knew what they were playing and they wouldn't need her help with anything. She also didn't want to confront Jonny with what almost happened on the Ferris Wheel. 

When she had gotten into her room she got into a pair of black sweats and a grey long sleeved shirt. She went to put her hair back, but she had forgotten that she had cut it all off. She let out a groan before grabbing her walkman and turning on some music while she started to gather her paints to paint something. She didn't know how long she had been painting but by the time she looked up she noticed that her music had stopped a while ago and that she was listening to silence. She took her headphones off and looked around the room before looking to what she was painting. She let out a gasp. It was of the woman again, but this time it had a message on it.   
'You' was all it said. Carla jumped back and dropped her paintbrush. She looked around the room again and saw that there were more paintings and drawings of the woman, all with 'you' written on them. She fell to the ground as the voices in her head started to yell at her. They were soon drowned out by the voice of the mistress. She scooted her way into the corner again and covered her head. 

The band had recorded a couple songs before they decided to call it a night. Jonny had made a pit stop by Carla's room to check on her. He cracked the door and saw that she had been painting. He didn't want to disturb her so he shut the door and went to his room. Around midnight loud thumping and banging could be heard randomly. This of course was keeping the band up. They had heard the noises before, but they were able to ignore them, this night however was different. Everyone could feel it in the air. The noises stopped for about ten minutes before the sound of instruments started playing. 

Thom couldn't take any more. He got up and walked out of his room and toward Jonny's. He opened the door to see Jonny sitting on his bed, staring at the dolls that adorned his room, lost in thought about what had happened earlier that night. He was brought out of his thoughts by Thom talking to him.   
"Why are you in here? Carla's downstairs playing music, I thought that was your thing?" he asked, confused that Jonny was in his room. Jonny looked at him just as confused.   
"Carla hasn't left her room all night" he said. Now that he paid attention he could hear the music being played as well. He stood up and they both went into the hall and looked around. About this time the banging started up again and doors started opening and closing on the upper floors. This startled them both.  
"Something tells me the ghost has had enough" said Thom, not liking where this night might go. This woke the rest of the band though and had them in the hallway real quick.   
"What the hell?!" asked Ed, everyone shrugged. Carla's door burst open at that point. Her hair was all over the place and her clothes disheveled.   
"She is fucking pissed! We need to go" was all Carla said as she walked by them and toward the stairs.   
"Who's pissed?" asked Colin  
"The mistress, the bitch that's been fucking with me the whole time I've been here, the one causing all the ruckus and the one playing your damned instruments" she yelled while she ran down the stairs. As soon as she reached the bottom of the stairs she ran to the front door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge, even though it was unlocked. She let out a frustrated growl and kicked the door just as the rest of the band reached the bottom.   
"Is it not opening?" asked Thom, now coming up to the door and checking it.   
"Nope" said Carla as she stepped away and looked around the room. She found a stand up candelabra and went for that. She picked it up and went for one of the windows. She swung it full force into the window but all it did was bounce back. She had made a small crack in it though, but that wasn't there for long. It somehow fixed itself.   
"That's not good" said Ed now grabbing the other candelabra and trying the other window, which of course it did the same. All of the doors on all of the levels slammed open at that point and everything went quiet.   
"Maybe she wore herself out?" suggested Colin, now walking backwards and pushing himself against the door, everyone else followed suit.   
"Or the calm before the storm" said Jonny.   
"She's been fucking with your head, how do we make her stop?" asked Ed to Carla.   
"If I knew I would have done it already. All she does is scream that we're trespassing and that it was 'his' fault 'she' didn't make it" said Carla.   
"If she wants us to leave so badly why isn't she letting us go?" asked Phil  
"Your guess is as good as mine" said Carla  
"What about that room you were at a while ago, when you tried to jump off of the balcony?" asked Thom.  
"Shit! You may be right!" said Carla as she pushed herself off of the door and ran toward the stairs, the rest of the band followed. As soon as all of them hit the stairs all of the door's slammed shit again and the temperature dropped.   
"Guess she doesn't like that plan" said Ed. 

They made it to the third floor and went straight for the door, to which Carla was already at it, throwing herself against the door with a small scream.  
"Come on!" she said as she stepped back and ran at it again. "Fucking thing isn't budging" she said as she kicked the door.  
"Did you try the handle?" asked Thom, though he face palmed as soon as he realized what he said. Carla turned to him and just stared at him.   
"No, Thom, I just decided that I wanted to throw myself at the door instead...." she said, her voice low and condescending.   
"I know, I know, I realized the stupidity of it after I said it" he said with a sigh. Ed walked up and stood beside her then Jonny.   
"On the count of three" said Ed as he took a couple steps back, Jonny and Carla followed suit. "One, Two, Three!" yelled Ed as they all three ran at the door and threw themselves against it. They all took a step back and tried it again. On the fifth try the door had opened on it's own, causing the trio to fall through the door and get tangled in each other.   
"Fucking bitch" said Jonny as he tried to get out from under Ed. Ed untangled himself from the other two and stood up. He turned and offered a hand to Jonny who took it. Once Carla was free she stood up on her own and looked around the room. The other three joined them.   
"I wish I would have recorded that" said Thom, trying not to laugh.   
"Oh haha" said Ed sarcastically, rubbing his side. Carla didn't waste any time however with looking around. She went straight for the dresser and started going through the drawers. She didn't really take in the rest of the room.   
"It's a nursery" said Jonny, his eye's adjusting to the dark finally. Phil felt around for a switch but couldn't find one.  
"I don't think they wired this room up with electricity" said Phil. Carla brought out her lighter and lit it.   
"A very creepy nursery" corrected Colin now taking everything in as well with the small light from the lighter.   
"It honestly looks like no one has been in here in a really long time" said Carla, now standing in the middle of the room and looking around. It was all a bit too creepy. She had found a couple five sconce candelabra's on the dresser she was at and lit all of them, bathing the room in a dull orange glow.   
"Why would they want to keep us out of here?" asked Thom as he started to look through everything as well. Everyone else followed suit and started going through everything else. 

Ed grabbed one of the candelabra's and brought it over to a door and opened it to reveal a closet. He opened it and brought the candles further into the closet to look around. He found a bunch of old children's dresses, mostly tattered with age. He then looked up and found a couple boxes on the top shelf.   
"Can someone hold this please?" he asked. Colin came up and grabbed the candelabra while Ed reached up and pulled down one box and then the other. Dust fell down causing him to sneeze. Carla saw what Ed had brought down and grabbed the other candleaubra and brought it to the middle of the room. Everyone sat in a circle while Ed set out the boxes. They put both candelabra's in the middle of the circle as Thom reached forward and took the lid off of one of the boxes.   
Inside was a stack of documents and folders. Everyone reached one at a time for a stack and started going through them. Some of the documents were things dealing with the house, furniture, land, and a couple other things, to which they set them aside. They had gotten halfway through the box when they started to get into more interesting things.   
"Apparently this place was an orphanage for a short stint" said Colin handing over the documents to Ed, who was sitting beside him. He looked it over then passed it around the circle.   
"It was never mentioned it was an orphanage though, I did a bit of research before I came here" said Carla as she took the sheet and looked it over. Colin shrugged and started looking through more of the papers. He stopped at another.  
"This ones a bit disconcerting..." said Colin as he swallowed hard and handed it over.   
"Please tell me this isn't what I think it is" said Ed, not believing his eyes. Thom reached over and grabbed it, his eyes going wide. Jonny was next, as soon as he grabbed it Carla leaned over to read it as well, the suspense was killing her. What she read made her gasp.  
"Death dates and causes for the kids in the orphanage..." she said as she leaned back and just stared.   
"A lot of these deaths seem really suspicious" said Jonny finally handing it over to Phil. After reading everyone kind of let what they read sink in before continuing on the papers. 

The rest of the papers were of renovations and other things, nothing else more on the orphanage part of it. They set the two papers aside and moved on to the next box. Carla removed the lid on this one. Inside this one was a bunch of photographs. Everyone, again, took a pile and started going through them. Most of them were of the house being built or the random families that had lived there. When they got to those they found a leather bound book and photo album at the bottom. Jonny grabbed the journal while Colin grabbed the album. Carla was reading over Jonny's shoulder.   
" 'Second August, 1601,  
Me and Anthony have just bought this glorious manor. It is of perfect design for our wishes to house the homeless children. It shall be an amazing feat, as I cannot wait to see my dream come to fruition....' " read Jonny out loud. "The rest of the entry is her describing what rooms will be dedicated to what" he said as he flipped the page and skimmed through the other ones. Ed and Thom were looking through the album with Colin. Phil kept looking around, as he was starting to get an uneasy feeling, that had been growing slightly ever since they opened the boxes.   
"What's in the albums?" asked Carla, looking away from the journal for a moment.  
"Pictures of all the kids, none of the person writing the journal or Anthony" said Thom   
"Which is a bit weird" said Colin. Carla shrugged and went back to reading with Jonny, their shoulders now touching.   
"And then the shit storm happens....." Said Jonny, shaking his head. " 'Eleven December, 1601,   
Strange deaths have befallen a good portion of the children as of late. It is quite horrible. I have no idea as to make everything better. Anthony tells me that they were all accedints or of natural causes, but I am beginning to think other wise. Anthony has changed, something about him is out of sorts. He is happy one moment and the next it's as if the devil himself was in him. It is all starting to frighten me. There is a church on the grounds, I think I may pay the Father a visit and tell him of my suspicions' " he read. They all listened before going back to the album. Colin turned the page and his eyes got huge.  
"No, fucking, way" he said as he looked at the picture than to Carla.  
"What?" asked Jonny. Thom and Ed crowded into Colin's personal space more to get a look at the picture Colin was now gawking at.   
"Well, I think we figured out why the mistress lady has been fucking with you" said Thom as he took the album and handed it to Jonny, who set it on his lap for Carla and Phil to see.   
"No" was all Carla said as she backed up a bit. "It can't be... It has to be a joke" she said, starting to look a bit scared. The photograph showed 20 children in front of two adults. One male, who is assumed as Anthony and the other female, name unknown, but she looks exactly like Carla.   
"Maybe its a relative" said Jonny, still looking at the picture.   
"That's still creepy as fuck" she said. Thom was about to say something but the door slammed shut and the candles blew out.   
"YOU!" was all that was said by an unseen figure. They all crowded together before attempting to get out of the room. The door opened easily as they all ran out and attempted to go back to the main hall to try and escape. 

They reached the top of the stairs and started down them, but Ed tripped over Colin's foot and they both went down, which in turn caused the rest of them to tumble down the stairs as well. They all landed with a thud on the landing of the second floor, everyone either groaning or cussing.   
"We're gonna kill ourselves before the ghost lady can" said Thom, trying to wiggle out from under Ed. They untangled themselves quickly and continued down the stairs.   
"Watch you step, please!" said Colin as they descended. They made it to the landing and headed straight for the door again, but it was still stuck.   
"Ballroom!" yelled Jonny as they all listened and followed. They ran into the ballroom and slammed the door shut.   
"What now?" asked Ed  
"I have no idea....At least we have light" said Jonny. Everything seemed quiet for a bit but the doors started to shake and yelling and screaming could be heard. They all backed up to the furthest wall and waited for something to happen.   
"YOU! YOU! YOU! YOU!" was screamed over and over again as the doors shook and wind picked up out of nowhere.   
"I think she's talking about you" said Thom, starting to freak out a bit.   
"Great" was all Carla said as the doors shaking got worse. The screaming and yelling got louder. Carla put her hands over her ears and put her head down, trying to drown it all out but it wasn't working. Everything leading up to this was starting to get on her last nerve. "Oh fuck this" she said as she walked forward and stopped right before the door. "You want me?! Well come on and break the fucking door down! Fucking come on!! I'M FUCKING READY!" She started screaming. To this Thom couldn't help but grab his notebook that was beside him and start writing down what she was saying. Colin looked over and slapped the back of his head.   
"Seriously?" he asked, Thom looked up and stopped writing before putting the notebook down.   
"Sorry, it's just that's really fucking good" he said. Carla kept screaming it over and over again, hoping it would do something to cause the ghost to go away.   
Everyone jumped as the doors flew open and the ghost of the woman came at her again, but this time she didn't go through her. This caused Carla to fall over. The rest of the band ran up to her to make sure she was alright.   
"Carla?" asked Jonny. To this Carla stood up slowly and rolled her shoulders and cracked her neck before turning toward all of them and smirking.   
"I'm sorry, Carla's not in at the moment" she said, but her voice was a bit altered "I've waited so long for this little thing to come to me. Now I can get my revenge. You all have been very very naughty and deserve to be punished" she said as he smirk grew wider. To this everyone's eyes got huge in shock.  
"Who are you?" asked Ed  
"I am Lady Elizabeth, owner of this house, and you are all trespassing" she said as she threw her arms out and sent them all flying backwards.


	8. Electioneering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is! The final chapter!!! I'm quite happy with myself for actually finishing a story. I hope you guy's enjoyed it all. So, here we go!

The band hit the floor and slid all the way to the far wall. A chorus of groans came from them as they attempted to get up, though it was very slow.   
"You certainly know how to pick them Jonny" said Thom rubbing his head  
"I honestly don't know what your talking about, we're just friends" retaliated Jonny as he tried to steady himself against Thom.   
"Just friends my ass" said Colin, throwing his hand out to Jonny and using him to pull himself up. Jonny got the hint and grabbed his other hand and pulled him up.  
"Your seriously scolding Jonny on his choice of woman when we have a crazy ghost trying to kill us?" said Ed, really not finding any of it funny.   
"It's a defense mechanism" said Thom now looking around and not seeing Carla/Elizabeth anywhere.  
"Where'd she go?" asked Phil, looking around as well.   
"That can't be good" said Colin.  
"Let's make a run for it at least" said Ed as he started toward the door, everyone followed. 

The front door was still locked so they decided to try for the back door in the kitchen. When they got to the door they all slid to a stop when they saw Elizabeth standing by the door, now in a Victorian dress. She was leaning against the door, examining her nails.   
"Figured this would be the second place you would try and escape. Took you longer that I had expected to try this door. I was starting to get bored" she said as she dropped her hand and smirked at all of them. "Well, what are you waiting for? Run away. I do love to play with things first" she said with a laugh. They all looked at each other. They didn't need to be told twice as they all turned and ran into the main hall.   
"Where the hell do we go?" asked Colin.  
"Maybe we should try and barricade ourselves in one of our rooms and try and figure out what to do about the psycho ghost possessing Jonny's girlfriend" said Thom. Jonny was about to say something but he was cut off by all the doors on the ground floor closing at once. He rolled his eyes and pushed them all toward the stairs, they got the hint and headed toward Thom's room, which was the furthest down the hallway. They all piled inside and slammed the door. Ed and Colin got to moving one of the dressers in front of it.   
"Alright. That should keep her out for a bit, I hope. What do we do?" asked Ed. Everyone shook their heads.   
"Jonny, you still have the journal right?" asked Colin. Jonny looked confused for a second before he felt the journal in his back pocket. He grabbed it and started to go through it while pacing back and forth.   
"So, she found that her husband was torturing and killing the children. She had gone to the cops but there wasn't any evidence. She started to go mad after that. Apparently he had a string of lovers and she would then torture and kill them to get back at her husband? God this bitch is fucked" said Jonny and he kept reading. "She was pregnant, but lost the baby half way through term. This sent her completely over the edge and she killed her husband and then herself. At least I think that's how it happened. 'I cannot take any more. It is time for everything to end. Know that I have done my best and that this will be the last any one will hear of me alive' " he read. To this the rest of the band sighed.   
"Well shit" said Ed falling down on Thom's bed.   
"Anything about how to get rid of her?" asked Phil.   
"Uh...Maybe? I don't know. Something about the nursery" he said as he flipped back a couple pages. " 'After my poor sons death, I cannot bring myself to go into his room. It has too much heartache' " he read. "Maybe it's the same in death? She didn't exactly come inside when we were in there, she waited" said Jonny  
"Worth a try" said Thom going for the door.   
"COME OUT COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!! OLLY OLLY OXEN FREE!" said Elizabeth as her voice echoed through the mansion.   
"Well that's not creepy" said Colin. Thom took a breath and threw open the door and ran for it, the rest followed. They were attempting to make their way to the third floor when a bookshelf that was in the hallway fell in front of them, causing Thom to throw himself back and be caught by Jonny before he fell. He righted himself and they turned around and started for the other set of steps that lead up to the third floor. 

They made it to the other stairs and got half way up when Elizabeth walked down the steps, her hand gliding along the banister.   
"You are making this so easy! I was hoping for a better challenge" she said before she started laughing. They turned and decided to try the other way again. They got to the bookshelf and all of them climbed over it the best they could. Once they were all over it they headed for the stairs again. They managed to make their way to the third floor landing but had to stop and start dodging books and other projectiles that Elizabeth was managing to throw at them. all the while laughing.   
"I swear, that fucking laugh is gonna make me start climbing the walls!" said Ed as he threw himself against the wall to avoid what looked like a dictionary that was flung at his head.   
"Climbing the walls?" said Thom who stopped and thought for a minute.   
"Why must you get inspiration during the most inopportune moments?!" said Phil jumping to the side to avoid a candelabra.   
"How about less complaining and more dodging so we can get into the fucking room" said Jonny who ducked down to avoid more books. After a bit more dodging they managed to make it to the door. Thankfully it was locked or stuck. They all piled in and slammed the door shut as they caught thier breath.   
"I really hope you right that she can't come in here" said Colin to Jonny as he slid to the ground. Jonny dropped the journal and went for the documents that were still on the floor. 

They of course had a problem, they didn't have anything to light the candles to see anything. The only light they had was from the full moon outside that randomly peaked out from behind the clouds. Jonny picked up a pile of papers and went to the window and started going through them while Ed and Colin started to pile furniture in front of the door. First the dresser and then a small bed that was up against one of the walls. As they moved it they saw a symbol on the floor. It was a circle but had a bunch of writing inside of it.   
"The hell?" asked Ed.  
"Weird" said Thom leaning down to examine it. Jonny looked over and saw the symbol and his eyes got wide as he went back over to the papers on the floor and started sifting through them. Once he found what he was looking for he held it up. Colin walked over and took it from him and started to look it over. Jonny stood up and read it over his brother's shoulder.   
"Apparently they symbol is to ward off evil" said Colin "That may be why she can't come in here"   
"If this is true then we're safe in here. We need to see if there are any other papers that mention anything about getting Elizabeth out of Carla" said Jonny "All short of an exorcism" he finished as he picked up more papers and took them to the window to look through them. 

The door out of nowhere started rattling again but it didn't open.   
"You are not playing fair!" she said in a sing song voice. "You cannot stay in there forever little ones. Sooner or later your are going to have to come out and when you do I will get you!" she said as she hit the door one more time before stopping. A couple minutes later a lullaby could be heard through out the mansion being played on Carla's violin. "Come little children, I will take thee away, into a land of enchantment. Come little children, the times come to play, here in my garden of shadows" she sang.  
"Fuck man!" said Ed as he grabbed the papers as well and squeezed in beside Jonny and started reading through them. 

Downstairs Elizabeth is standing in the middle of the ballroom, playing the violin and humming the rest of the song.   
"That is quite the song, little one. Very catchy" said Elizabeth as she played. "I can feel you trying to claw your way to the surface. It wont work, you best just relax and let what is going to happen happen" she said as she continued to play. She faltered in her playing a second and surged backwards a bit. "I said enough of that!" she said as she was flown back a bit again, as if she was being hit. "You can fight all you want, but you will never over power me" she said with a small laugh. Everything was quiet for a second before Elizabeth opened her eyes again and took a deep breath before shaking herself off and started playing again. 

Back in the nursery Ed found a couple of documents that could help them.   
"Alright guys! It looks like if you use the same symbol there but move some things around you can trap her. Though there is nothing on how to make Elizabeth get out of Carla" said Ed, handing off the paper to Thom who looked it over.   
"Another thing. It looks like the graves for the children were supposed to be buried behind the mansion. There are plots and names, but this here shows that there was a secondary burial site in the basement" said Jonny. "When they renovated they found the bodies and moved them to their respectful places" said Jonny, also handing over his document to Thom and continued to go through the others.   
"Well, luring her somewhere isn't going to be a problem, it's getting Elizabeth out of her. Any thing on how to do that?" asked Colin, now looking over the papers that were in Thom's hand.   
"Not yet" said Jonny and Ed in unison. Thom let out a sigh and started to go over the circle again while Ed and Jonny continued to go through the documents. A crash of thunder startled them a couple minutes later.   
"Shit" said Phil "Last thing we need is to loose power" he said.  
"I got something!" said Jonny "If we can trap her all we have to do is say this and it should work" he said handing it over. Thom jumped up and took it and read it over. Phil looked over his shoulder and laughed.   
"That's literally what the one priest says in The Exorsist" said Phil  
"It's worth a try, we have nothing else" said Thom  
"Where will we lead her?" asked Colin  
"The basement. It's a bit more solid down there and if anything really happens it wont effect the rest of the mansion. Plus that's where Anthony buried her children, it's very sensitive for her" said Thom, waving around the paper that had that information on it.  
"Alright, we're gonna have to split up. Phil, Ed, and Me will get to the basement and draw up the symbol" said Thom "Though I don't know with what"   
"Carla's room is full of paints. Take those" said Jonny. Thom nodded.   
"Right, you and Colin distract her so we can get this thing drawn up" he finished, every one nodded, but looked very uncertain about the plan. Ed and Phil moved the things that were in front of the door.  
"She's still in the ballroom, I suggest you go to her and lead her around" said Ed  
"Why do I have a feeling we're getting the shit end of the stick with this" he said to Jonny  
"Because we are" Jonny said with an eye roll. Thom went to the door and opened it and Colin and Jonny ran out of it and started toward the ballroom while the other three made their way in the opposite direction to the basement. 

Jonny and Colin made their way to the ballroom and stopped in the doorway. Elizabeth heard them coming and stopped her playing and turned to them and smiled.   
"Well look who decided to come and visit. Though I feel like this is not very fair. You giving yourselves to me willingly. It is no fun at all." she said with a pout. "Unless this is some sort of distraction to keep me away from somewhere...." she gasped "Oh, it is. This is marvelous! All of you working together to try and confuse me. Now that is exciting" she said with a laugh. The two brother's looked at each other then started running toward the opposite way of the basement. Jonny lead the way, seeing as he followed Carla down this exact same path a couple times while she was sleepwalking. He also knew there was a way to circle back around to the basement that wouldn't take them any where near her seeing the rest of the band.   
"I really hope you know where your going" said Colin, looking over his shoulder to see Elizabeth catching up and laughing.   
"Yup" was all he said as he took a turn last minute. Colin almost missed it and had to back peddle a bit to make the turn.   
"A little warning next time would be nice"   
"Sorry"

They continued to run all around the bottom floor, hoping to give enough time to the others.   
As soon as Jonny and Colin left the room Thom, Phil, and Ed left and started toward Carla's room. They got in easy and started to look for her paints. Thom stopped however and started to look at what she was painting with interest.   
"Timing!" was all Ed said before Thom shook his head and started looking. They found what they were looking for quickly and started out of the room. They had to throw themselves against a wall though as Jonny and Colin lead Elizabeth out of the ballroom and to the other end of the mansion. Once the coast was clear they made a run for it. 

They were able to get into the basement with no problem. Of course it had started to rain as they made their way down and they could see water dripping down the walls and the only dry spot was by the circuit box. They made it to that spot and Thom started drawing the symbol.   
Thom had just finished with the painting and jumped out of the symbol just as they heard running down the stairs. Jonny and Colin stopped right before the symbol and turned just in time to see Elizabeth walk down the stairs.   
"That was quite the chase, though why you would lead yourselves into a metaphorical corner is beyond me...Unless this is what you were trying to distract me from. Clever clever boys. I am impressed" she said with a laugh. She looked around "Well, where is it? I am simply dying with suspense" she said.   
"You'll have to actually come closer for that" said Jonny. To this Elizabeth let out another laugh and ran at them. They jumped to the side at the last moment. Elizabeth realized too late what they were doing and caught herself in the symbol. She let out a scream as she tried to get out.   
"Oh, this is quite the trap. I do have to give you credit. Bravo" she said as she started clapping. "It wont last long however. Tis only temporary. Once I am free, there will be no more games. I will make your deaths very very violent" she said as she paced as much as she could in the small space.   
"Any time now" said Phill. Thom looked it over and rolled his eyes.   
"I can't read Latin" he said. Colin rolled his eyes and took the paper from him and started to read it off.   
""Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica..." said Colin  
Elizabeth stopped pacing and watched Colin with wide eyes.   
"Do you really think that will work? You are not a priest, it wont work" she said, but she had to stop as she put a hand to her stomach. "No, you will not surface" she said as she looked back up. "You do realize if you do manage to make that work, you may wind up killing your precious friend" she said. Colin stopped and looked around to everyone. Elizabeth let out a pained groan and fell to her knees. "Do it. Fuck what the bitch said and just do it!" said Carla before Elizabeth was back again. She stood up, more angry than before. "It wont work!"   
"Ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te ... cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare..." Colin kept going, not really believing what he was actually doing. The whole house started to shake as doors continued to slam open and close. They could hear plates crashing upstairs as they fell off the shelf. Elizabeth let out a scream.   
"I will not let you win!" she screamed as she grabbed her stomach again. "She's fighting it too much! It's not going to work" this was now Carla. Colin looked to the rest of the band. "Just because I said she's fighting it doesn't mean for you to fucking stop!" she said.   
"Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis...   
Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine... quem inferi tremunt..." he continued. The shaking got worse as he continued.   
The rest of the band had huddled a bit closer together and closer to Colin.   
"This is fucking insane!" said Thom as another loud crash happened upstairs.   
"You will not win!" yelled Elizabeth "Think again bitch" said Carla before she fell to her knees again. "You are killing her, do you really want her to die?" asked Elizabeth, now finding it hard to breath.   
"Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos. " Colin finished just as all of the shaking stopped and Elizabeth let out one more scream. 

Everything was quiet as they waited to see what else would happen. Carla pushed herself up and looked at everyone, but she smirked and started laughing.   
"I told you it was not going to work. You are so fool..." she was cut off by a sharp pain in her stomach "Go to hell bitch" said Carla as she threw her hand out to the circuit board, that had water going through it. This in turn sent a shock through her body and shot her across the room.   
"Fuck!" they all said as they ran over to her. Jonny got to her first and dropped to his knees to lean over her and check for a pulse and breathing.   
"She's breathing, but just barely" he said as he tried to shake her to wake her up.   
"How is she still alive after a shock like that?" asked Thom, who was now on his knee's looking over her as well.   
"How do we know it's her though?" asked Ed. There was a scream behind them, to this they all looked and saw the ghost of Elizabeth inside the symbol still, glaring at them. They all stood up shocked. She didn't say anything she just glared at them before slowly disappearing.   
"I really hope that means she's gone for good" said Phil, the other's nodded in agreement. There was a groan behind them and they all turned and saw Carla, still on her back but holding her head.   
"Remind me to never do that again" was all she said before she passed back out. Everyone couldn't help but let out a small laugh.   
"Now that that's over, I think we should see exactly got damaged upstairs" said Ed. Everyone agreed.   
"Jonny, you got Carla right?" said Colin with a slap on his back as he walked passed him. Jonny shook his head but turned around picked her up bridal style and headed toward the stairs. 

When they got upstairs they were surprised to see that there wasn't as much damage as they had thought. Ed went searching for a broom and dustpan while Phil started closing all of the cabinets.   
"I'm going to take her to her room. I'll be back down to help after" said Jonny as he started out of the kitchen.   
"You should probably stay with her" said Colin, to this Jonny gave him a look. "To make sure she's alright. She did get a big jolt. She needs to be watched" he said, not doing very good at hiding is smirk. Jonny shook his head and he started toward her room. 

As he was ascending the stairs he saw that the bookshelf by the stairs was still down. He let out a sigh and tried to remind himself to tell everyone about it, if they didn't already think to check there as well. He opened her door and brought her to the bed and laid her down. He looked her over and sat down beside her and started to take off the granny shoes that Elizabeth had put her in. Once they were off he got to working on the corset, the whole time hoping that there was clothes under that. Thankfully, to him, there was. He threw the corset off to the side and pulled back the covers and tucked her in. The bed was big enough that he decided to lay down beside her, but on top of the covers. He hadn't planned on falling asleep so quickly, but that's what happened. 

He woke up a bit later to Carla moving around in her sleep and mumbling something. He opened his eyes slowly and moved his hair out of his face and lifted himself up to try and listen to what she was saying. He couldn't make it out but he could tell that she was distressed and possibly having a bad dream. He reached out reluctantly and shook her, hoping to wake her up. She awoke with a start and looked around the room before landing on Jonny beside her. She was still breathing heavy and looked a little panicked.   
"Hey, it's alright, everything's alright. She's gone" he said. She started to calm down before falling back onto the bed and rubbing her eyes.   
"So it wasn't a dream" she said  
"Unfortunately" he said sadly.   
"We're leaving this place soon, right?" she asked as she turned on her side to face him.   
"I'm pretty sure that's what Thom is thinking" he said, now laying down completely, his hair falling back into his face. He tried to get it to move by blowing at it, but it didn't work. Carla let out a small laugh before reaching out and moving it for him. "Thank you"  
"So, I take it you were tasked to watch me the whole night?" she asked and he nodded. "Well, I'm glad it was you" she said as she stretched.   
"How are you feeling?" he asked  
"Like I got struck by lightning, but I'll survive. They put me through more voltage at the hospital than that" she said. To this Jonny's eyes got wide.   
"They did Electroshock therapy?" he asked  
"Oh yea. Thought it would help with the voices, once they found out that I was hearing voices" she said. "You can still see the marks actually. They've faded quite a bit, but they're still there" she said as she moved her how away from her temples to reveal a very faded circle. Jonny reached out without thinking and traced it.   
"That's so crazy" he said. He realized what he was doing and pulled his hand back quickly. "Sorry"  
"It's fine, for some reason, I don't mind it when you touch me....And that sounded so much better in my head" she said with a laugh, to which Jonny joined in. They both stopped to try and catch their breaths. 

Once they had calmed down they looked into each other eyes. Everything in Carla was telling her to look away and make a joke, but she found that she didn't want to listen to it, she was tired of not letting anyone in, and with everything that had happened she knew she had to do something. She wouldn't admit it out loud but she did realize that the couple months hanging out with the band, especially Jonny, was actually the most fun she had had in a very long while. She reached out and grabbed the back of Jonny's head and pulled him closer and crashed her lips into his before she could think twice about what she was doing. Jonny of course was surprised at first and didn't know if he should reciprocate or pull back, though the hand on the back of his head kept him there so he decided to just let it happen. He reached out and cupped her cheek and kissed back. The kiss was quick, just a brush of lips really. Carla pulled back first.   
"I am so sorry, I don't know what came over me, that was un-called for, holy fu..." She didn't get a chance to finish her sentience as Jonny shut her up with another kiss. Carla took the hint and decided to just go with it. 

The next morning they both woke up in each other's arms to banging on the door. Carla groaned and untangled herself from Jonny and went to the door and threw it open.   
"What?" she asked as Thom stepped back a bit.   
"Someone's not a morning person" he said with a laugh. "I take it Jonny's in there too. Tell him that we're packing everything up and heading out this afternoon, so, you should probably get to packing" he said as he looked over her shoulder to see Jonny still asleep, he couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face. "So, we gonna get some details or are we gonna have to use our imagination..."  
"Shut up Thom" she said with a small laugh before she shut the door in his face.   
"You do know he tells Colin everything! You can't avoid it forever!" yelled Thom through the door before walking away.   
"Alright Jonny boy! Up and at em! Time to start packing so we can get out of this place" she said as she threw a pillow at him, to which he let out a groan.   
"I don't tell Colin everything" he said as he got himself up. To this Carla laughed and started packing all of her things. 

All of the packing was done pretty quickly. As they moved everything to the front room the movers came in and started loading all of their equipment into a truck while the other's packed their things into the cars waiting to take them to the station. They all turned and took one more look at the mansion before turning away and getting into the cars.   
As they drove away Carla took one last look at the place and could have sworn she saw Elizabeth in one of the top windows glaring at her. She turned back forward and shook her head. She stretched out a bit and took Jonny's hand in her's and relaxed for the rest of the ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there is it. Hope you all enjoyed! Keep a look out cause I think I'm going to be doing more Radiohead fanfiction, there isn't enough out there, lol.


End file.
